Never underestimate a girl
by Calliope693
Summary: 2007 movieverse AU. What if Ron and Judy Witwicky had not just a daughter, but two? Chaos and a lot of fun! Watch out, Transformers!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Never underestimate a girl

**Never underestimate a girl**

**Story Summary:** (2007 Movieverse) AU. What if Ron and Judy Witwicky had not just a daughter, but two? Chaos and a lot of fun. Watch out, Transformers!

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**Rating:** T.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is the first fic I have ever posted. Tell me what you think. Please no flames. Beware: I am not English, so please, forgive any misspelling. Now, on with the story… enjoy! ;)

**1-Happy birthday**

Samantha Jade and Kimberly Anne were the daughters of Ron and Judy Witwicky. They were the ages of twenty. They had just graduated high school and gotten a house where they could live without their parents. Well, the house they lived in was the same one they were born in. Their parents bought an apartment in the center of Tranquillity. And they often paid them unwanted visits, just to take care of the lawn, as their father said.

Sam worked as a waitress in a small diner, but her real passion were cars. She was shyer than her sister and thought about things many times, before taking the final decision. Kim worked as a shop assistant in an electronics store. Computers were her love and she was very good when it came to technology.

Although they were twins, they had many differences. They were both brunettes, but Sam's hair was curly and long, while Kim's was straight and short. They both had brown eyes. Sam was taller than Kim. And their differences ended there.

They thought their lives were ordinary. That is, until their father bought them their first car.

_Ring, ring, ring_

In a pile of blankets on the bed a hand fumbled around for the phone and pulled it under.

"Hello?" Kim's voice answered, more like a sleepy groan than a voice.

"Kim! Tell me, is your present arrived?" her father practically screamed at the phone.

"Dad, it's not even nine yet. What are you talking about?" Kim stuck her head out of the blankets and yawned.

"Well," her father started, quite happy with himself, "Since it is your twentieth birthday… Your mom and I thought we'd spoil you two. We bought you a car so you don't have to walk everywhere." She took a moment for the information to sink in.

"WOW, dad, thanks!"

"So, since you don't have a licence, I bought a car that could satisfy Sam's need for speed and your good tastes." he said triumphantly. "Is your sister up already?"

"I…" she heard a scream from the yard. "…guess so."

Kim ran out of the house, reaching her sister outside. She found her standing with her mouth dropped and, after taking a glance at the 'car', Kim's mouth dropped as well. Sam stared at the beaten looking yellow Camaro, her shoulders low in defeat.

"What is that?!" Sam yelled at her sister, pointing her finger at the 'car'.

"Dad's idea of a girl's first car." Kim deadpanned.

"Car?! Are you kidding?"

Suddenly remembering her dad on the telephone, Kim snapped back from her trance and tried her best to sound grateful.

"Thanks, dad… but you shouldn't have…" Kim was glad she was speaking at the phone. And was more gladthat video phones didn't exist.

"Oh no, dad really shouldn't have!" Sam groaned.

"Yeah, mom said I should have taken Sam, but it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, then." Kim could feel him grinning. "So what does your sister think?"

"Dad wants to know what you think of the… car." Kim asked Sam, covering the phone with her hand.

"I think that nobody can call that thing a car!! I'm not gonna show myself in that piece of crap!!" Sam ranted.

"She doesn't know what to say." Kim was very good with words. Sam thought that she could put clothes on a fish.

"I thought that, since Sam is a very good mechanic, she'd be able to fix it up nicely, just the way you two want it."

"How? It's not like we have a workshop…"

"Oh, that's not a problem. There are 3 hundred bucks left…" Kim snorted at her father's endless cheapness, but knew that 300 was all they could get from him and wondered if they would be enough just to get all the rust off.

"Really? Thanks daddy!" Kim hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Sam asked exasperated.

"He said that you have to drive us around in this cheap car, but gave you permission to fix it as you like it with 300." Kim stated. Sam took a moment for the information to sink in. She smiled wide.

Sam always loved going fast in shiny, sleek and streamlined vehicles. It was natural for her to like fast cars: she'd always been a fast-paced girl, like her sister. No wonder she always wanted a Ferrari for her first car. Since she had her licence, she always did cheap gaps with her friends, when her dad allowed her to take out his car. Sam just did that for fun. For feeling the danger and the rush of adrenaline running through her body.

Driving was a rush. There was no reason to stop until the roads stopped and the car ran out of gas. That was the reason they built roads: for pleasure. She had been looking forward to the day that she would finally be getting HER car.

That is, until she'd seen the dumpy looking Camaro in the drive. In the bright morning sunshine, that damn car seemed to smile at them. And that damn innocent smirk it had was becoming to get annoying…

"Oh, what a nice car you have, Sammy." An old lady commented, almost freaking the crap out of the two girls.

"Ms. Lain, good morning!" Kim spoke and Sam waved.

"Why did she call it a nice car?" Sam whispered to her sister.

"She's blind." Kim answered.

"What?" the old lady tilted her head and put her hand on her ear as to amplify its capacity.

"And deaf!" Kim added. Sam tried her best to quell the oncoming giggles.

"I have the seeds your father asked me." Ms. Lain said, handing a little bottle to Kim who had walked towards her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Say your mommy hi, ok, Kimmy? Bye." The old lady returned to her house.

Kim rolled her eyes to her pet name, but tried to be nice. "Bye, Ms. Lain."

Kim walked back to her sister and the car, tossing the bottle to Sam, telling her, "Give dad these."

As she neared the car again, their dog, Mojo, exited the open door of the house. For some odd reason, he started to bark at the car, like it was going to enter their house or threaten them somehow. Kim sighed and scooped Mojo in her hands, and, placing him back in the doorway, she closed the door behind her, muttering "stupid mouse" all the way.

Sam heaved a deep sigh as she examined the car again. Kim dismissively approached the front of the car and popped the hood up. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Sam? I think you might wanna take a look at this." She said not moving her eyes from the engine.

"What is it? Someone stole the engine?" Sam commented sarcastically.

"WOW!" she stared wide-eyed like her sister. "This is a high rise double pump carburettor. That's... that's pretty impressive."

Kim nodded numbly. "Uh, Sam. For a moment, pretend I don't know anything about mechanics and translate!"

"It squirts the fuel in, so you can go faster." Sam explained.

Sam stood unmoving as her eyes locked onto the engine of the beaten up Camaro. "What is this incredible engine doing in this old piece of crap?" Sam asked more herself than her sister.

"Tuning?" Kim smiled and stepped back.

Closing the hood of the car very slowly Sam stepped back to where her sister was, before smirking mischievously at the yellow car in an evil way.

"Oh, you can bet, before we're through, little Chevy, I'll make a car out of you!"

Suddenly, that annoying smile seemed to flee from the car when Sam burst out in an evil laugher.

"HAHAHA… Oh sorry, what is it?" Sam stopped abruptly; she was sure she heard something.

"I didn't say anything." Kim started. "C'mon, we gotta go to work."

"Yeah, just a minute. Now where was I… oh yeah! HAHAHAHAHA!"

So here's chapter 1. What do you think? Anyway, C ya later… ;)


	2. Chapter 2: ET Phone Home

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**2-E. T. phone home**

The day went on as always: they went to work in the 'new car', gave Mojo his food, got dinner and watched some movies. Overall, it was a very normal day. Until the sun went down…

As Sam was still in the first stages of sleep she heard the rumble of an engine. A very familiar engine. In a light panic, she jumped up and ran to look at the drive from the balcony to find her car driving away. Her car! The piece of crap she's going to fix up the next day, since she had it off. Her car, the one with the engine worth more than their house!

She ran back to her room, immediately threw on a pair of her cargo pants (right over her pink pyjama shorts) and dashed out of the house, grabbing her mother's pink bicycle she'd left there and peddled her way after the distinctive yellow paintjob. Sam screamed at her sister to call the police, even if she knew that when Kim fell asleep there was no way to wake her up. If you didn't want to lose a limb, that is.

The chase had been short and the only reason she didn't lost the Camaro was because of its unique paintjob. Seriously, how could you not notice a paintjob that was a crossover between 'Bee Movie' and 'Kill Bill'?

Anyway, when the car finally stopped inside an old junkyard, Sam suddenly realised that following her stolen car wasn't a good idea. Carefully, as to avoid making any sound, she dived behind some of the trash, littering the area around where her car stopped, shivering in the cold Californian night.

Her mouth fell to the floor as she watched her car do what she could only describe as _transform_. Transform into a giant robot. A giant robot who could stand on two legs and walk!!

She didn't know why this shocked her so much: it (he?) had a humanoid shape, similar to a human male (...if it had any gender), and was probably able to do many things the humans did, maybe even better. If she was her sister, (which she was glad she wasn't), she would have enjoyed this moment, or looked at it with a child's curiosity. Of all the things she would expect to see, Sam hadn't been expecting the car to just… stand up!

It felt like her eyes were popping out of their sockets when she saw what it did next; the yellow robot shone a light from its chest up into the sky. Realising that she was now shaking violently at the sight, she had clumsily started to back away, muttering the words she laughed at when she was a kid.

"E.T. Phone home…"

She felt the need to do something she hadn't done in years. Sam wanted to hide under her sister's duvet. Like a baby, shaking uncontrollably, as Kim tried to calm her down.

However, as her mind didn't pay attention at what her body was doing, she hit a few metallic boxes, causing them to fall and make a loud noise. Sam froze. Not for the noise, but because the robot turned to watch in her direction.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like a lamb with its paws against the end of a cave, with a big, hungry wolf before her.

Trapped.

Sam didn't remember when her legs started to move again. She remembered her eyes watching the path before her as to avoid all the scraps on the ground, but her brain didn't record anything else.

Until she ran into a police car.

"What were you running from?" one of the policeman asked her, getting off the car.

"CHRISTINE, INDEPENDENCE DAY, THE TERMINATOR, MIB and E.T.!" Sam realized a little too late that she was talking with two policemen. _Great! Now they'll think I'm crazy._

The two policemen stared at the thoroughly shocked girl and then looked at each other.

"Well, you forgot about ARMAGEDDON, missy." The other one mocked.

"You are under arrest." The first one spoke.

Kim was not too thrilled at knowing that her sister had been arrested. Sam was seated for questioning and Kim didn't like where this all was going.

"So... you mind telling me that again, lady?" the Sheriff asked as he annoyingly chewed gum in Sam's face.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said for the tenth time that morning.

The Sheriff sighed. "It just stood up? Wow. You some drug addicted or something?"

"NO!" Sam spat.

"Then what is THIS?! Found it in your pocket." he said pulling out an orange bottle. "Allium. Does this All—eviate your withdraw symptoms or something?"

"Those are our dad's." said Sam looking at the dumb man.

"Ha! So he's the drug user!" he pointed a finger at the ceiling in realisation.

"Allium is Latin for garlic. Those are garlic seeds. Our father is a gardener." Kim explained, exasperated.

"Oh." said the man looking at the bottle, then he put it away and put a hand on his forehead.

Sam was still shocked from what she saw in the junkyard, so her eyes accidentally fell on the Sheriff's gun. He noticed her stare, 'cause he said-

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" the Sheriff asked, leaning over to Sam.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

"Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you, I will bust you up." The other policeman near Kim rolled his eyes.

"Did you take those seeds thinking they were drugs?!" Kim whispered, dumbfounded.

"Look, Sam. I'm not one of those idiots, so you can tell me the truth." Kim said as they exited the police station. "I paid your bail, please, tell me."

"But I did." Sam groaned annoyed.

"Explain it to me again. And this time without sounding stupid." Kim challenged, folding her arms as they rounded a corner.

"Okay, the car came alive, and-and," she sighed, "it must be Satan's Camaro, or Stephen King's Christine! But no one believes me, they think I made the whole thing up and that I'm on drugs!"

"That's the most unbelievable story I've ever heard!!" Kim went past her.

When she didn't feel her sister beside her, Kim turned to see Sam nearing a police cruiser.

"What are you doing?! You want to get really arrested this time?" Kim asked as she ran to her sister, who was admiring the car.

"WOW! Since when do the cops have Mustangs?" Sam was caressing the indented 'SALEEN' lettering as she spoke.

"SAMANTHA. JADE. WITWHICKY. GET. AWAY. FROM. THE. POLICE. CAR!" Kim shrieked.

"Why? There are no cops around here. Besides, the cops owe us a compensation. It's thanks to you if they caught all those hackers."

"I think _we_ should be thankful if we're not in jail."

"Whatever. It's the Government."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Oliver Stone." Kim muttered. "Why does everything have to be a big conspiracy, anyway?" she asked herself while throwing her hands in the air.

When Kim turned again she noticed something unusual on the side of the cop car. There was a menacing-looking purple insignia on its door, and, instead of the usual '_To Protect and Serve' _imprint on it, it had '_To Punish and Enslave_'.

Before Kim could tell her, Sam hopped on the hood, continuing caressing it, "Wow, you're the most beautiful police car I've ever seen!!" She purred as she made herself more comfortable.

"Uh, would you like me to leave you two alone?" Kim asked wide-eyed. "Y'know? I dunno what's more disgusting. If you hitting on a car, or his ugly paintjob!"

Frustrated, Kim reached for her sister and dragged her away from the police car. "If you get arrested for this, I'm not gonna pay your bail this time!" Kim muttered.

"Party-ruiner!" Sam muttered back as she got on her feet.

Kim sighed, "Look, I don't know what happened to you in that junkyard, but you don't seem to be okay."

"No, I'm not okay, alright? I'm losin' my mind a little bit." Sam said frustrated.

"I'm going to work. You go home and relax, ok?" Sam nodded and they went on separate ways.

Kim didn't notice that the same police car her sister was hitting on was stalking her…

"Uh, Barrrricadecade?" Frenzy babbled on the front seat of the police car.

"Yes, Frenzy?" he asked, his voice still shocked from what just happened.

"W-what wwwas thhaat?" he asked, his four optics opened wide.

"I have no idea…" Barricade murmured. Then he started to follow the shorter girl.

_What was that female doing?_ Thought the Decepticon. He didn't know for sure. Primus, he had no clue at all. And yet, he liked what the human female was doing. He almost blew a circuit to avoid making any sort of sound.

Why was he getting so much enjoyment from the warmth of a primitive and inferior organic being?

Although, organic or not, the female knew how to stimulate his sensor nodes. It was hard not to react to the attention.

_Stop! You're a Decepticon!_ He tried to shrug off those pleasurable thoughts from his CPU.

"Why didn't you let me take the females?" he asked, trying desperately to stop the enjoyable thoughts.

"'cccause we want the mmmap, nnot the fleeeshlings." Frenzy babbled. "We need the sshorter one, alone." He explained, or at least he tried. "Follow her!" he ordered as the interceptor parked just outside the place where Kim worked.

I found the scene of Barricade and Malena in **Our lady of blessed acceleration** soooo irresistible! I wanted to do my own version. Read that fic: it's awesome!! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know these two chappies were short, but don't worry: from the next one they are longer. C ya later!! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: Pack your bags

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, here's chapter 3. Now, raise your hand: who wants a ride?

Ps. Thank you for the reviews! You're wonderful!! As for the Sam/Cade… I can think about it. Wait and see! Now on with the story… enjoy! ;)

**3-Pack your bags!**

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
_

The room was overridden by the beat of the music, streaming in through the speakers of Kim's computer. It provided a pleasurable background for Sam, who was painting her nails a glittery metal grey she 'borrowed' from Kim.

Screwing the cap back onto the little bottle of nail paint, she swayed her hands in time to the beat of the music. She looked like a big gull, who frantically moved its wings up and down to take off for the first time.

She assured that her nail paint was thoroughly dry, before examining her work. She was very pleased with her work today. She wasn't the style-obsessed type her sister was, but preferred to have the right look for the right situation. However, having nails manicured and healthy gave her something to be envied at work.

She stood from the bed and turned the computer off, before making her way down to the kitchen.

Her sister was right. She needed to relax. And nothing relaxed her better than a hot bath. Her mind was still foggy from the lack of sleep and the steam of the bath.

Sam made sure Kim's room looked like she left it. If her sister knew she had been there, painting her nails and using her computer… heads were going to roll.

Sam thought that her sister was infatuated with her computer. It was odd, but Sam was sure, sometimes, Kim loved her laptop more than her sister. Sure, Kim was nice and gentle; but then again, sometimes she acted like a superficial girl, concerned only with trivialities.

Even Sam had her trivialities. Cars. She remembered the time when she was pulled over in a car not hers… and when she was taken to the police station, she saw Kim, there for the same reason. Almost the same. Kim was there because she was a genius. She invented a program to infiltrate any firewall and leave no trace of your presence. A shame she used it on the Pentagon site… they had to bargain their freedom. The agreement was simple: they gave them Kim's program and they didn't go to jail.

And here they were. A diner waitress that had to wait her twentieth birthday to have her first car (obviously her father didn't like the fact that she 'borrowed' their neighbour's car), and a hacker who worked in an electronics store. They made mistakes, true. But wasn't this too much?

_No sacrifice, no victory._ The family motto rang in her head, making her know that there was much more to learn. Maybe there was more to this world than meets the eye. _Hey, where that come from?_

Sam was deep in her thoughts when she reached the kitchen. She absently took a bottle of water from the fridge, when she heard her little dog barking at something outside the window. She snorted and glanced outside; she stared in horror at the car that was sitting on her father's precious grass.

She dropped the bottle and scooped Mojo in her hands, before hiding behind the wall near the door. Panting, she peeked at the window to see her car moving closer. By itself!!

She turned again, with Mojo still in her arms, and started to laugh hysterically. Mojo looked at her with human curiosity (it seemed he raised an eyebrow at her) as Sam was collecting the shattered pieces of her self-control, latching onto its arm, telling it, "The car is driving itself. It can't do it!"

But it was.

After all, that car was an alien robot. But what did it want from her? And why _her_?? Somewhere, in the back of her head, Sam knew that the car would return and that she would have to confront it sooner or later. What she didn't know, was that it would be sooner rather then later. Too soon for her to confront it. She wasn't ready, not at all. She needed to get away from it. She needed someone to rely on. Her sister. Kim. She needed to find Kim.

Sam let go of Mojo and started to run to the living room, not stopping her jog as she grabbed her cell phone off the couch in her rush to the front door, throwing it closed behind her as she took off at top speed towards the town center. She turned in her rush to see the car reverse off and follow after her.

"Look, if you want your keys, they're in the living room!! Please, leave me alone!!" Sam squealed and sped up.

Kim had to work late that day. She worked until 5:00 in the afternoon. She would then head home.

She had to walk to get home, but if she kept mind on other things than how tired she was, her aching feet wouldn't fail her. As she walked down a dirt path that was near an old abandoned warehouse, she almost stumbled because of the high heels she wore. She sighed and sat down on a large brick to let her legs rest a little, thus her feet wouldn't kill her. As she looked around, she noticed the same black and white Saleen Police Cruiser, sitting innocently along the road. She stood and walked towards it, watching around her as to make sure no one was there but herself and the car.

Kim scanned the car to make sure it was empty. Yup, it was the same car from the morning. The bright white letters _'To Punish and Enslave'_ on the black paint were her proof. _That's weird, when did cops start saying that? _Kim thought to herself, getting a bad feeling. The tips of her fingers where tracing the letters as she thought.

_Do all humans act like these two or is it a 'family' trait?_ This was Barricade's only thought.

"Is it me, or are you stalking me?"

Before Barricade could transform and catch the girl, she moved away, sliding her fingers firmly along his side. The girl didn't notice the slight shiver she elicited from his entire frame.

"I hate to admit it, but you are a really HOT car." Kim said, caressing his hood with the back of her hand. Somewhere in his CPU, all the _'I'm a Decepticon, I'm evil'_ thing fizzled out. "But you really should change your paintjob!" She said over her shoulder.

_How dare you, fleshlie?_ Barricade tried to put the pleasing sensations aside.

But what Kim did next shocked him. She sat comfortably on his hood. She brought her legs under her body, removed her shoes and made herself as comfy as she could. Her feet were really killing her.

"You don't mind, right?" Kim asked (pointlessly according to her) the car as she relaxed a little on it.

_Mind?_ Of course he minded! _Didn't he?_ For as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't mind at all. He was desperately trying to ignore how good the human's warmth and weight felt on his hood. This wasn't just right. He was a Decepticon! He couldn't fall in the web of pleasure these fleshies were weaving. He couldn't! He… he could. _He was!_

Sam was getting tired; she couldn't run all day long. She needed to hide, get her breath back and run again.

Desperately looking around, she spotted an abandoned warehouse. She didn't hesitate as she zoomed past the traffic (collecting insults from the community she didn't know existed) and under the shelter of the old concrete structure.

Sam turned left and right many times in her feverish search for a suitable cover. Finally, she dove behind some concrete bocks.

Taking her cell phone out from her pocket, she rapidly flipped it open and send a message to Kim.

"Kim, hi, you didn't believe me, but now Satan's Camaro is stalking me and if I don't make home tonight, please file a missing person report." Sam had barely paused between her words. "Look, I really have to go now. Remember what I said and tell mom and dad I love them and of course I love you and I love Mojo too." Peeping absently over the blocks, she finished in a whisper, "Oh, BTW, I broke the windshield of dad's car when we were 8!" Sam turned her cell phone off. She clutched it to her chest for a second, before slipping it into her pants' pocket.

Taking a useless deep breath to steady her heart rate, she rose ever so slightly to look at a yellow car sitting expectantly before her.

She blinked as the car _winked_ at her, lighting up its headlights and turning one of them briefly off.

What happened next she didn't know.

Sam screamed so high she was sure her sister had heard her from the other side of the town.

Kim was enjoying that moment and keeping an eye to possible popping ups of policemen.

Barricade was stunned. Thoroughly, totally, completely stunned. Not just for what the girl was doing, but because he _liked_ what she was doing.

No one ever did something like that. That human was using him as a comfy couch for her tired bones! And worse, he was starting to like _it_.

Perhaps he should have done something. Move or try to catch the girl like Frenzy said. It's just that... He just didn't want that feeling to stop. Enjoying this pleasurable sensation for another nano-klik couldn't be dangerous, could it?

Suddenly, a scream broke the silence of the desert road and Kim raised her head.

"Sam!" she realized and started to put her shoes back on.

Barricade decided enough was enough.

He started his engine and went in reverse sending the female ready to jump flying off and onto the ground. "Ow!"

Grinning to himself he began his transformation. Kim slowly pulled herself to her feet and looked around. She had just stood when she heard a strange sound. It was a weird noise: a mix of clicks, whirrs and hydraulics, like some mechanical parts were shifting, and the sound produced when scraping fingernails on a blackboard sounded through the air. She turned and looked up.

"Oh my—!" started Kim as she gazed at the robot now before her.

Her last word was stifled when the Decepticon slammed both hands on either side of her, the resulting tremors causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her butt. She swallowed nervously as the huge robot knelt down quickly, his face only inches away from hers.

Kim always loved to read sci-fi novels, but she had never imagined that someday she would end up into one.

She was shocked. So Sam was telling the truth. She realized then that her and her sister had sat on a giant, obviously alien, robot. Robot that was talking -more like demanding something- to her.

"Are you username NicholasvanRijn217?" he shouted at her.

She couldn't bring herself to answer this 17 foot Robocop. Kim was close to hyperventilating when she realized the robot's proximity. He was so close he could kiss her (but she really didn't want him to); so close that she could barely see anything apart from the two crimson red lights that were blinding her.

When she regained enough of her brain to speak, she put 4 letters together. "What?" she almost whispered them.

He seemed patient enough, because he repeated the question, instead of ripping her to pieces.

"Yeah…" Her jaw was shaking like a leaf.

"Where is the eBay item 21153?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!!" she found enough courage to shout this in his face.

"Where are the glasses?"

Her blood, frozen by the sight of the robot, started to boil within her veins and she screamed again as she turned and ran away as fast as she could from the evil robot. The newly transformed police car smirked evilly. Kim ran at a speed she didn't know she could reach, especially in those five-inch heels of hers. Your survival instinct made you do things you usually couldn't!

"KIM!!" she heard her sister's voice from inside the warehouse. Or she thought it was her sister. Judging by her current state of mind it could have been a hallucination. Kim couldn't bring herself to care, however; she was too busy fleeing for her life. The robot not far behind her.

Kim had put a reasonable distance (or so she thought) from the black and white robot as she entered the warehouse and saw a burst of sunshine broken by a shadow that came to her almost like a holy vision. It was her sister.

"SAM!!"

"KIM!!"

"SAM!!"

"KIM!!"

They screamed their names over and over again as they neared each other, their voices a mix of horror, relief and worry.

Sam and Kim gripped each other's arm as they got close enough and were immediately caught in the backlash of the two opposing forces working against each other. Landing ungracefully on their butt, they quickly pulled themselves into a sitting position, ignoring the pain spreading in their back.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?!" Sam screamed at her sister.

"There's a giant robot following me!" she screeched and stood.

"Oh, now you believe me?!" Sam stood, crossing her arms.

"Sam, not now!" Kim groaned annoyed, as she grabbed her sister's arm to drag her outside.

"Wait, not that way!" Sam stopped her, remembering that it was the way she came in order to avoid her car.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to go the other one." The shorter girl's words came out in a whisper.

They froze when the ground seemed to tremble beneath their feet and, when they looked up, they saw the Robocop running towards them.

Sam was wishing that she had been knocked unconscious. A huge robot-looking creature with angry glowing red eyes was running top speed towards them. This one was different from her car, though. Looked like he had a sign above his head that read 'EVIL!'.

Sam wanted to scream, but found she was too scared to even do that; her body seemed immobile as the creature neared them and she was sure that this was the end for them.

When all seemed lost, the possessed little yellow Camaro sped towards them. As it swerved sharply around them, Kim threw her sister and herself to the side. Their car swept Robocop's legs out from under him.

The Camaro skidded to a halt along side the frightened girls and revved its engine, signalling them to get in.

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Sam had to take a drastic decision. Before she knew it, she was pushing Kim towards the open passenger's door.

"What're you-" Kim looked at her in fright and confusion, but she let Sam push her into the car.

Once Kim was pushed into the passenger's seat, Sam jumped into the shorter girl's lap, yelping as their foreheads impacted on each other.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam yelled, rubbing her head.

As they were one on top of the other, the door shut and the car revved its engine, and, squealing its wheels, took off as fast as it could. The now re-transformed interceptor sped up after them.

Sam was on top of Kim, who was screaming over and over "Oh my God, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!".

"KIM! If there's a girl around here who's gonna get hysterical that's gotta be ME!!" Sam shrieked, hugging the seat to settle her precarious position (not at all helped by the swerving of the car). Their position needed to be re-settled, since their screams and movements were adding more bruises to their already long list of injuries.

"OW! Move, I've got your elbow in my ribcage!!" Kim protested. Just where did Kim think she could go?

Pushing with her hands and feet, Sam found herself sprawled oddly in the driver's seat. Twisting and turning, Sam finally found herself sitting upright just as the girl beside her started to scream in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, God!!"

"Kim, what did I say…?" Sam started, then turned to look out of the windshield to where her sister's finger was pointing. She saw that they were heading towards a window. "Oh my God, no! We're gonna die!" Sam exclaimed, her hands flying up to cover her eyes.

Their screams intensified at the reverberating sound of breaking glass. Sam peeked out from between her fingers to stare at the blurring world outside the car. Kim stuck her head out of the window to get some fresh air, since she was getting carsick. She saw the police cruiser sped towards, sideways and near them and immediately got her head back inside.

"Did I tell you we're gonna die?!"

They'd been driving for hours. The once orange light of the wonderful twilight was giving room to the much darker light of evening.

The two girls in the yellow Camaro were sitting a little disturbed by the fact that they were _inside_ a living being. They were still being chased by the evil police car, but the screams had stopped long ago.

Suddenly the car entered a place with a lot of danger signs around it.

"Where are we?" Sam frowned.

"Looks like a power plant… Are we going to hide here?" Kim leaned forward to get a better look at their new surroundings.

"I hope not… there's no place to hide here…" Sam muttered as she spotted the police car not too far away.

The girls held their breath while the yellow car slowed down as it reversed between two warehouses and turned its engine off. For a moment there was silence as the Camaro parked and hid itself.

"Are we stopping?" Kim whispered, alarmed.

The girls tried hard to open the doors, but the car had locked them.

"There it is." Sam whispered as she spotted the silent, flashing lights of the police car.

As soon as the police cruiser had passed their hiding space by, the Camaro's engine suddenly came to life, speeding towards the police car that was trying to box them in.

"Oh God, we're gonna hit it." Kim and Sam screamed at the same time.

The girls watched as the Camaro made it past the cruiser just in time. Both passengers stared wide-eyed, their screams caught in their throats, once they'd made it clear of the police car. As the interceptor went in reverse, the chase resumed once again.

Suddenly, their car made a one hundred and eighty turn and flung open the passenger's door, pushing its passengers out to land in a heap on the dusty ground.

They looked up at the car. Before them now stood a giant yellow robot. For a brief moment it looked back at its passengers and nodded its head as to tell them to run. The evil police car was coming at them fast and the once little yellow Camaro took a fighting stance and awaited the first blow.

"What now?" The shorter girl grumbled, backing away from the yellow robot as the police cruiser made a beeline for them.

Sam only needed to see the police car starting to transform again to make her decision.

"We get the hell outta here." Sam grabbed onto Kim's hand and pulled her along. She didn't want to be in the middle of a giant droid death match.

The girls'd made a relatively safe distance away, before Kim noticed that Robocop shot a flying silver _thing_ out of its chest.

"What the hell is that?!" She shouted, speeding up her backward steps as Sam stared in horror at the silver creature making its way towards them.

"Run!"

The small, very nasty, metallic creature was running towards them as fast as its little paws could carry it. Kim tried to look over her shoulder at the spindly robot running after them as they sped up even more to get away from it.

"We gotta split up!" Sam told Kim. The other girl understood what had gone through her sister's mind, but had her doubts, nonetheless.

"How do you know the silver bug can't divide itself?" she asked.

"It's worth a try!" She turned her head slightly to look at Kim, "Okay?"

Her sister nodded and both girls went to different directions. The little monster looked at them a little confused, but went after Sam at last, because Kim was already too far to reach. They would play the blackmail card…

Luckily for her, the little robot went after her sister. She couldn't stand a chance with her high heels. She was surprised that they didn't break yet.

"A weapon… Sticks and stones… Anything…" Kim chanted as she rushed around a small utility shed structure with a bunch of tools inside, "Come on, come on…" Kim muttered. "If only there was something to hit the damn bug with!" she kicked hard one of the shelves of electric tools in frustration.

As if Fate wanted to answer all her complaining, a reciprocating saw fell from a shelf. "Mmm, what's this, my birthday?" She whispered to herself, before running back to Sam.

Sam was smarter than the little bug and she'd figured out a winning evasion tactic that made her smile in vengeful glee as the robot seemed to curse under its mechanical breath.

She turned her head to stare at the little robot when it fell and got caught in the links of a chain fence. Next time it'll think twice before taking a shape full of spikes!

Sam took off running again, but she didn't noticed that the robot had freed itself, until it grabbed hold of her legs and took her down.

"Sam!" Kim shouted as she ran towards them with a reciprocating saw. "Stay away from my sister!!" Kim started hacking away at the little thing.

Sam watched, stared slightly disturbed, as her dear, nice sister acquired an apparently spontaneous, psychotic, almost maniac, personality as she mercilessly ripped the robot to pieces. She had never seen her like this. _Note to self: __**NEVER, EVER **__get her this mad! _Sam thought utterly freaked out. Sam didn't realized how much her sister cared about her. Until that day. That was all she needed to quell the fear that stuck her when the bug caught her.

"Not so tough without your head, are ya?!" Sam screamed as she kicked the robot's disconnected head.

"Wow. Hey, Jason, did you see my sister Kim?" Sam raised a speculative eyebrow at the girl who was resting her weapon against her shoulder.

Kim laughed. "Hey, no one can hurt my sister but me!"

"Wow, now I feel relieved. Please, put it away." Sam said, nervously. Seeing Kim with that _thing_ in hands was really disturbing. "So, what do we do now?"

Oh, I know what happens next…

For those of you who don't know, Nicholas van Rijn is a smart and smooth merchant in Poul Anderson's novels.

I hope you liked it and found it funny. C ya later!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Family reunion

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Now things are getting interesting… Are you ready to meet the Autobots? Because the Autobots are ready to meet you! I hope you like the meeting. I tried my best to make it funny. This is what my twisted mind came up with. Enjoy! ;)

**4-Family reunion**

"Found it yet?" Sam groaned irritated, as she hopped from one foot to the other in an attempt to warm up her limbs.

After Kim politely re-placed the saw, she insisted they find her PDA first. If only they could see anything in the dark evening!

"No, it was around here… somewhere…"

Silence enveloped them as Kim searched the ground on her hands and knees.

Kim stood a few minutes later, PDA and cell phone in hand, "I found it and got your cell phone as well." She said putting her PDA in her jeans' pocket and tossing the phone to Sam, who caught it and leaned her hand on a wall. "Let's find a way out o-my-God."

"What now?" Sam released a long suffered sigh as Kim pointed behind her. "Uh, Sam. Watch where you're leaning."

Turning slowly Sam found herself looking at big, metallic yellow legs. Looking up until her eyes reached the robot's head she raised a brow at the surprisingly human face that greeted her, illuminated by glowing blue lights.

Sam took a few steps back, not sure of what else to do, until she bumped into her sister, petrified as well.

"What is that?" Sam whispered, leaning on Kim's chest.

"Some kind of super advanced robot. But for what I know now, he's just our car…" Kim gathered her remaining nerves and tried to talk to the yellow robot. "Hi."

The robot tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us. He would've done that already. Besides, he saved us. The least we can do is be nice with him."

Sam found no wrongness in what Kim said, so she simply waved at the robot, mirroring her sister's action.

To their surprise, the robot waved back, quite cheerily too.

Kim smiled and started to step aside her sister and take a step toward the robot, looking up at him.

"Can you talk?"

The yellow robot's car radio kicked to life with various stations, forming a sentence.

_-XM Satellite One... Digital Cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System...- _

Kim was confused at this. "Uh… so you talk through the radio?"

The robot clapped his hands, saying, -_Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful.-_

Sam could only stare. The robot and her sister were talking! Well, sort of. She braced what remained of her courage and stepped near Kim. When Sam glanced at the robot, she noticed that he really did have an almost human face. The features were the same of a human male's, but the robot's face seemed to be made of many sheets of metal to allow expression; the two antenna-like spikes he had on his head were moving with every word that exited his speakers. He was doing his best not to fright the girls: he was wearing a disarming smile!!

"Okay… uh… you're not here to kill us. I figured that out. So what was that last night?" Sam asked, her voice trembling a little.

The yellow robot pointed at the dark sky.

_-Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!- _

"Visitors from heaven... So… you are… an alien robot?" Kim whispered as she watched carefully every piece of the robot before her.

The yellow robot pointed a finger at her and nodded, then converted into a Camaro and opened its passenger door.

_-Any more questions you want to ask?- _

"You-you want us to go with you?" Kim questioned as she looked wide-eyed at the open door. Applause was her reply.

"What's he want us to do...?" Sam asked looking at her sister for an answer.

"He wants us to get in the car..." she replied to her and received odd looks from the girl. "What?" Kim asked.

"So you suddenly understand robot?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well no, but I think he made this point clear." Kim said matter-of-factly, pointing at the open door.

"Uh… yeah." Sam laughed nervously. "But that's not the point!" she continued exasperated, "Y-you're just going to go to God knows where with an alien car?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Kim looked at the taller girl with eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No." Sam said.

"Very well. Say 'hi' to Robocop, when he comes back." Kim turned and walked toward the open door.

Reaching the passenger door she sat and relaxed in her seat, her protesting feet quieting in relief.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Sam held the door open to talk with her sister.

"Get in the driver's seat then." Kim said nonchalantly.

Sam blinked, "I'm not gonna sit there. He's going to be driving."

"Very well, get in the back." Kim replied instantly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sitting in the back!" Sam whispered hotly. "Why do you always have to be shotgun?!" Sam whined.

"Because I get carsick. Meaning: I'm not gonna sit in the back!" Kim replied.

"Why don't you sit in the driver's seat? It's a front seat too, you know."

"I don't have a licence." Kim deadpanned, starting to get very annoyed.

"Okay then… Why don't… Why don't I sit on your lap then?" Sam asked, putting up her best 'puppy face'.

"Why?" Kim's face clouded over, trying to read Sam's intentions.

"You have the only seatbelt, and, you know, safety first." she replied and looked at her hopefully.

Kim paused and then finally gave in, knowing too well that if she didn't, they had to stay there for a loooong time.

"Fine..." Kim agreed and let her sister sat on her lap.

"Oumph! Dear Lord, you're heavy! You should stop eating so many ice-creams!"

The engine revved and the Camaro spun its wheels and took off.

Kim lamented her loss of the comfortable passenger seat as the yellow Camaro drove peacefully to an unknown destination.

They were now travelling through on one of the subterranean highway routes, driving in silence. Well, the Camaro was actually driving on his own and need no assistance from the humans inside it.

After much complaining and moving, Kim found herself sitting on Sam's lap, with her back pressed against the passenger's door. Sam was under her sister. She was sitting quite comfortable in the seat, if she hadn't had to bear her sister's weight. Sam tried to keep her mind occupied with the scenery, so that her aching muscles wouldn't kill her. She needed to lay on her warm bed. Absently, she turned her head, contemplating the alieness of not driving. The steering wheel and pedals moved by themselves, gears adjusting to the speed.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Where do you think we're going?" she whispered, not wanting to be heard by no one but Kim.

"I dunno. But wherever it is, I hope we get there fast. I have the door's handle stuck in my back." Kim whined, trying to stretch her back and to avoid hurting Sam in the process.

"Kim, I was thinking…" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid." Kim muttered.

"You know what I don't understand? If he's, like, this cool super-advanced robot, why does he transform into this piece of crap Camaro?" Sam tried her best to say the last part as low as she could. But _he_ heard.

The car suddenly swerved and the passenger's door opened. The girls got pushed out as they had before.

Getting up Kim glared over at Sam who gave her a confused look.

"Smooth move, Sam." Kim said to her sister with a glare. "Now you pissed him off! You're the first human who had ever pissed off an alien!" Kim watched as their car drove away.

"Well, sorry!" Sam spat back. "But you thought that too!"

"Never ever tell the truth at the wrong time!" Kim glared, then added, "Thanks to your big mouth, our only means of transportation drove off WITHOUT US!!"

Their shouts where so loud they covered the ones of the other drivers'. The sisters looked like they were about to get in a fight, when something caught their eye.

The two girls looked over to see a brand new yellow 2008 Camaro driving up to them, with the radio blasting the song 'Battle Without Honour or Humanity', to make a dramatic entrance.

_SWEET!!_ Was the girls' only thought and every trace of the previous conversation disappeared.

They looked at each other and then ran over to the _new_ car waiting for them.

"So much for not telling the truth, uh?" Sam smirked.

"Mmm, you've said a mouthful, finally!" Kim teased and hopped in.

"Hey!" Sam whined, as she got into the car.

They laughed and the Camaro sped off down the highway, resuming its trip to its unknown destination.

They were driving in silence again. The Camaro was a very good driver. Kim heaved a tired sigh and glanced over her shoulder to the back seat. Sam was sleeping peacefully in the back, as if she wasn't really laying on the backseat of a car that turned into an alien robot, but on her own bed. She didn't know how long it had been since Sam had fallen asleep, but Kim was looking forward the moment she could go talk to Morpheus.

Sam had tossed and turned on the seat, to find a position she could lay comfortably, without disrupting any of her bruises. A smile spread across her face as the seat warmed slightly beneath her. That made Kim smile as well and she turned her head to stare at the endless darkness of the night.

Kim hadn't felt very tired back at the power plant, but it seemed that the rush of adrenaline had faded away and, with it, her energy. She couldn't imagine what her sister must have gone through to fall asleep so quickly, aside running for her life. But even as tired as she was Kim couldn't fall asleep, or she'll get carsick.

That wasn't the only reason she couldn't sleep, though. She was scared. Kim was afraid to lose her sister. Back at the power plant, she had to slay a little robot, a sentient little robot, to protect her. Even if he tried to kill them, she couldn't help feeling guilty. And worse, she was scared she would have to do that again. But she didn't know if next time she would be that lucky…

Shaking those thoughts away from her head, she yawned and instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, as to warm herself up. Suddenly she felt her seat becoming warmer and warmer. Kim realized that the yellow robot, who had saved them, wouldn't allow anything to happen to them.

Smiling slightly, she caressed gently the dashboard, knowing that he could fell this gesture from her, whispering, "Thank you." The engine purred in response and she smiled wider.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Straightening as best as she could, Kim leaned forward on the dashboard and narrowed her eyes at the light in the sky. At first she thought it was a very bright star or a satellite, but these ideas were soon disposed of as she continued to stare at the object in the sky. Soon she realized that it couldn't have been a star, because it was moving too fast and it wasn't white. The light it exuded was bright orange, like the one of a satellite. But it was moving fast and was aiming for the ground. A meteor, perhaps? As it got closer she realized that there were more of them.

Four flaming objects were coming down to Earth.

_What the??_

"Sam!" she whispered. "Wake up, Sam!" She said firmly, much louder than before. She couldn't discern what the burning objects were, their flames dancing around them as they sped towards Earth, but she knew that they weren't meteors. "Sam!"

"Mmm, five more minutes…" the girl muttered, tossing in the seat.

"Five minutes from now the world could end…" Kim pressed.

"_What!_?" The sleepy and very grouchy Sam was sitting upright into the driver's seat in an instant. "What's going on?"

"Look up in the sky." Kim explained softly, feeling sorry for waking up the girl, obviously in pain.

"Shooting stars?" The girl said distractedly, turning her head to her sister, "You woke me up to look at some shooting stars coming down on… Earth?"

Blinking, Sam gripped the steering wheel, pushing herself forward to look at the burning lights, that were making a rapid fall into the atmosphere.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked her sister with a worried tone in her voice.

"I-I don't know…" Kim said, lowering her head as if she was to blame because she didn't know. "But I've got the feeling we're about to find out." She said, raising her head to give a last glance at the firing objects, before they disappeared behind a skyscraper.

The car drove them to an alley and stopped. The girls inside didn't know what to do. Their car seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone.

"Should we get out of the car?" Kim asked, looking around the wide dark alley between two old warehouses.

"Probably…" Sam murmured, hesitantly opening her door and stepping out into the cold air of the night.

As Kim glanced at her from the other side of the car, she raised an eyebrow. "Is that my t-shirt?" she asked, pointing at the cloth.

Sam wore a white shirt with long sleeves that weren't white anymore, with a blue t-shirt over it that said, 'Bomb Squad - if you see me running try to keep up'. "Um… Perhaps…" (that meant yes). "Whose shoes are those?" Sam asked her.

"Yours! They are as annoying as you are." Kim teased and Sam rolled her eyes.

Kim turned and faced the Camaro. "Why did you bring us here?" she asked, wrapping her denim jacket around herself tightly, trying not to shiver.

The sound of many engines revving and wheels speeding was her answer and they both looked to the mouth of the alley.

"Are they here?" Kim questioned, turning to the yellow Camaro.

"Looks like a truck." Sam answered dumbly, staring at the approaching semi, "It is a truck, it's blue and… has red… flames?"

"Look, there are more of them." Kim added.

The two girls stared dumbfounded at the four approaching vehicles. Aside the red and blue Perterbult truck, there were a lime green Hummer H2 that said 'Search and Rescue', a pristine silver Pontiac Solstice GXP and a large black GMC TopKick C4500.

Suddenly they started to fell smaller than they were. The truck was huge and, if the size of the vehicle corresponded with the size of the robot, then… the truck was much, much bigger than their car…

Gathering courage she didn't know she had, Sam started to walk to the cars, latching onto Kim's arm as they both reached the center of the alley.

Soon the vehicles were assembled around them, each looking as impressive as the next, with their large statures and shiny paint. The two sisters were now at the center of the circle the cars made, facing the large semi. It came to a halt in front of the stunned girls and for a moment no one moved.

"Whoa. Nice rig." Sam whispered impressed, looking from the nose of the truck to the windshield.

Kim stepped near the silver Pontiac and when she noticed her reflection on the brilliant chrome paintjob, she stated excitedly, "Wow, this car is really shiny!"

Just then, they heard a voice coming from the sports car. "Hey, thanks. Ya look good yourself."

Kim let out a "Whoa!" as she stepped back, not expecting the car to just… talk. After all, their car just clicked his radio to speak.

Then the sound of shifting and grinding metal reached their ears and they watched in utter shock as the vehicles began to… well, transform.

"Oh my God!" Sam breathed as she rested a hand on Kim's shoulder, drawing closer to her.

The girls looked around, mouth opened in surprise and eyes widened in shock, as the five robots moved, twisted, bended, and transformed their vehicle appearance to rearrange themselves into their real, towering, bipedal form. Kim noticed that every vehicle had a different way to transform. But the one that took her attention was the silver sports car. He looked like he was break dancing! She noticed how light, fluid and graceful their movements were.

Soon five very large robots stood before them, standing proudly as they gazed down at the two small humans. The robots looked from one to the other as they seemed to be analyzing the creatures before them.

Finally, the once semi truck knelt down. The action caused Sam to tighten her grip on Kim's shoulder. On the other hand, Kim was holding her breath as the big robot, almost twice the size of their Camaro, crouched down in front of them, bringing his face close to theirs, who held a look somewhere between shock and terror.

His face was more severe than the yellow robot's. But when he spoke, they realized that his tone was carefully muted, designed to reassure, and not frighten.

"Are you Samantha Jade and Kimberly Anne Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His question made Sam tense and Kim lean back as the robot brought his face closer to hers.

"Why does anyone know who we are?!" Kim muttered.  
"Yeah." Sam gasped.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she took a moment for the information to sink in.

"But you can call us "Autobots", for short." The green Hummer interjected while studying them a little too keenly for their comfort, on their right.

"Autobots?" Sam repeated, not looking away from the tall Optimus Prime.

"What's crackin', lil' alien babies?" The silver sports car called to the two girls, flipping impressively in a way that reminded them of a dance move.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus Prime explained.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." The sports car, Jazz, commented, executing another dance move, before jumping back to lounge on an already battered car; all the while smiling charmingly, raising the glass visor that shielded his optics to wink at the girls.

The girls' mouths were hanging wide open, before Kim cracked hers in a grin, whispering, "Oooh, I like him."

"W-why is he speaking like that?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus Prime provided once again as the girls locked their brown eyes back on him.

"Great. Others hack attacked people around me." Sam muttered and Kim rolled her eyes.

Kim was about to reply, but a sound behind them made her forget what she was going to say; Optimus Prime's explanation didn't calm them down as they turned to look at the large, black GMC truck.

"My weapons specialist: Ironhide." Sam shielded herself with her sister as the robot spun two large cylindrical objects on his arms in the same manner as cowboys did with their guns in Sergio Leone's movies. The black robot smirked, as the two cylindrical objects turned into the biggest, badass-looking cannons the girls have ever seen. Sam was about to pass out, when the ends of the two weapons started glowing, one blue and the other orange, as the GMC truck quoted Clint Eastwood.

"You feelin' lucky, punks?"

"N-nice c-can-nons…" Kim's words were shaken by her sister's trembling body.

"Easy, Ironhide..." Optimus warned the black robot, known as Ironhide, who snickered, "Just kiddin'. Just wanted to show 'em my cannons." Optimus' face plates shifted to give the impression that the bot had just rolled his eyes.

Ironhide backed away and the girls let out a relieved breath.

"Forgive him. He suffers from a trigger-happy compulsion." the green robot stated.

"Hey! I'm not trigger-happy!" Ironhide shouted.

"I'm just stating what my reports indicated, naturally." the green robot replied.

"Sounds like you're a doctor." Kim said.

"Our chief medical officer: Ratchet." The red and blue robot gestured to the green one.

Ratchet nodded down at the girls slowly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Before Optimus Prime continued, "And you already know your guardian: Bumblebee."

Smiling widely, Sam turned to the robot to see him playing Muhammad Ali's old saying, dancing a little.

_-Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!-_

"Bumblebee? So that's your name?" Kim laughed as the robot nodded enthusiastically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

Ratchet answered for him, after pointing a red beam at Bumblebee's throat, that made him cough. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I haven't been able to repair him yet."

Both girls turned to the yellow robot, their expressions soft; they could both feel sympathy for Bumblebee: they couldn't imagine a day without their voices. Although, they could imagine many people who wanted them speechless.

"But… you'll fix him, right?" Sam questioned, a little forcefully, looking at Ratchet.

The medical officer nodded, "It is only a matter of time."

Sam found herself smiling at the yellow robot: he was... cute, dare she say it. Bumblebee noticed that the human girl was looking at him with a smile on her face and he was surprised to find himself pleased that she was looking at him.

Kim looked between her sister and the bot (which wasn't difficult, since she was used as a human shield by Sam), raising an eyebrow at the glances they were exchanging, but decided not to tell anything.

Letting go of her sister's shoulder, Sam turned to Optimus Prime. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron and the Decepticons." The leader answered.

"Mega-what?" Sam questioned while, at the same time, Kim asked beside her. "Decepti-who?"

The large robot raised his right hand to the side of his head as if he was annoyed, but then he projected a holographic view of an unfamiliar, metallic world. The ground took on a dark sheen, and parts of it cracked and fell down, revealing something that looked like molten lava, and all around them large towers and spiked spires rose out of the ground.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just." Optimus Prime began solemnly, "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Kim was tapping on a spire, looking very interested in what she was doing. "Wow! A rendering based on photons to make…" she turned her head to Sam, who was staring at her like she was the alien robot and Kim decided to hold her tongue. "Sorry." she jerked back from the spire as the hologram disappeared and folded her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. "Go on."

Sam turned her head from her weird sister and asked Optimus, "Captain Witwicky? Our grandfather?"

Optimus Prime nodded solemnly before continuing, "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your ancestor discovered him in what you call the Arctic Circle and he  
accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"All Spark? What is it?" Kim asked.

"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. It's also the spark of Primus, to which all sparks return upon the deactivation of their bodies." Optimus provided.

"So, it's kind of like your God. Interesting..." Kim put a hand under her chin, thoughtfully. "Are all Cybertronians monotheists or do you have different religions, like here on Earth?"

"Kim!!" Sam groaned annoyed.

"What? You know I love studying other cultures." Kim replied.

"Really? I like 'em too!" Jazz said, a big grin on his face.

Kim smiled slightly at him. Sam knew her sister sucked up culture like a sponge sucked up spilled water. If the robot was even half as interested in culture as she was, they'd quickly break out into a discussion of Earth and alien culture.

The two didn't have the time, though. Ironhide, with the side of his large gun, pushed Jazz on the shoulder making him stumble a bit as he was staring at the human girl, saying-

"Hey, looks like you finally found someone like you."

Jazz just smiled and, judging from the position of the plates on his face, he made a move similar to rolling his eyes. Kim, however, looked away from both, blushing.  
Sam snorted at her. "Can we please return to the matter at hand? And, please, quit hitting on an alien robot."

"I'm not hitting on him!" Kim defended herself.

Sam grinned. "Are too!"

"Am not!" Kim frowned.

Optimus made a sound as he was clearing his throat and both girls looked up. For a moment they forgot about the leader.

"I'm sorry to sound urgent, but we need Captain Witwicky's glasses." Optimus said.

"His glasses?" Sam sputtered, "How did you know about his glasses?"

"eBay..." Optimus Prime answered.

"eBay?" Kim raised a brow. Sam started to back away from her sister, slowly.

"The glasses have been sold on eBay two weeks ago by NicholasvanRijn217." Ratchet added.

"Wait, even Robocop said something about it." Kim started.

"One of the Decepticons' scouts called Barricade." Optimus corrected.

"Whatever. But I didn-" Kim's eyes went wide in realisation and she automatically narrowed them, turning on her heels to stare at her retiring sister. "YOU!"

"Uh… Kim… honey... now, please, relax…" Sam raised her hands in defence. She suddenly felt in the little robot's shoes, or rather chassis, when her sister hacked him away.

"You used my laptop! Again?!" Kim's voice was a menacing hiss that could freak the crap out of a Decepticon.

"Well… um… You see… It wasn't my fault…" Sam cringed. "Ok... it **was **my fault, but… It was mom's idea! She told me to sell them!" Sam swallowed hard. They seemed suddenly unaware of the five robots staring at them dumbfounded. Kim sighed deeply, as she was fighting the urge to rip her sister to shreds.

"What? You… you aren't going to kill me, bursting into a fireball of repressed rage, death and fury?" Sam said surprised, looking at her sister. "Wow... those anger management classes really do work." Sam muttered.

"No, Sam." Her sister looked at Kim's eyes, "I'm just going to get medieval on you... slowly." Kim stated, putting her hands on her hips, with a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Oh, Primus! Tell me those two are not like the Twins!" Ironhide muttered to Ratchet.

Growing annoyed by the humans' discussion, Optimus called them, "Girls, please!"

Both looked up at him and immediately felt sorry for acting like two baby sisters in front of five aliens.

"Sorry." They whispered.

Optimus nodded and continued, "We really need the glasses."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet added.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus Prime finished. "Sam, Kim. You hold the key to Earth's survival." Sam almost fainted when he said that.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Kim begged her.

"I do."

The Autobots transformed. Sam headed over to Bumblebee and, as Kim started walking towards him too, Jazz opened his driver's side door, "Come on, lil' lady."

Kim laughed and got into Jazz.

Who knows what happens next? I do! If you want to know, stay tuned!!

Check my profile: I put the summaries of the stories I want to write, so tell me if you'd like to read them.

C ya later!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: That old pair of glasses

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, now it's time to find the glasses. You didn't think that finding them could be easy and not funny, did you? Enjoy!!

**5-That old pair of glasses**

The Autobots parked out in the street. Kim got out of Jazz and walked to her sister.

"Okay, I'll go get the glasses. You stay here and keep an eye on them." Sam ordered apprehensively as she exited the Camaro and tried to peer around her mother's numerous flower bushes to look at the house.

_Yeah, like I could stop them if they did anything._ Kim thought, but she said out loud, "Ok, just hurry back, please!"

Sam turned to the girl with a serious look on her face, before crossing the bushes. "Make sure they stay here." She told her, and then began to walk towards the house, making sure no one was out there.

_Saying it and doing it are two different things..._ Kim thought to herself again, as she wondered how a girl was going to keep a group of very large robots from wandering off.

It hadn't been more then a few seconds before the Autobots began to grow restless. Optimus groaned and muttered something under his breath.

Kim looked at him and sighed. "Don't worry, she won't be long..." Kim told the impatient bot. _I hope_, she added in her mind.

When Sam reached the door handle, she heard a strange noise and turned. All five robots stood before her fully transformed; she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"What are you doing?" Sam said. Kim had to run to keep up. When she finally reached the yard, Sam yelled at her, "Didn't I told you to watch them?"

"I WATCHED THEM…" Kim yelled back and then added quietly, "…walking away."

The girls' eyes grew wide: the Autobots were stepping into the backyard!

"No, not on the grass..." Sam muttered as she ran around Optimus Prime.

"Oops... Sorry, my bad." Said Optimus when he stepped on a fountain in the Witwicky's yard.

"Kim! Why didn't you stop them?!" Sam shrieked at her, frustrated.

"How do you expect me to stop a group of giant robots!?" Kim hissed turning to her sister, who looked at her exasperated.

The girls looked ready to fight each other again, when they heard a small dog's bark.

"Mojo? Wait… Not on the robot!!" Sam started, but it was too late. Mojo had 'leaked lubricant'… over Ironhide's foot.

Sam ran and scooped Mojo in her hands. Ironhide glared at her.

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide started, "Shall I terminate?" he said, aiming his cannons at Mojo.

"Shall he?" Kim mocked with a hopeful look on her face. She had never stand that 'dog'. Who decided that the Chihuahua was a dog, anyway?

"No! No! This is a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas." Sam tried to calm him.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot! Hmmph!" The bot insisted.

"Huh, he has a point." Kim started, but Sam gave her a death look. "Uh… I mean, bad Mojo! Bad!" Kim and Sam glared at the dog.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide glared, but put away his cannons once he met the gaze of his leader. "Ugh, my foot's gonna rust..." He muttered, walking away.

Sam sighed and looked up at Optimus.

"We need those glasses..." the bot told her.

"Oh yeah!" she said, then began to enter the house, but turned back to the group. "Stay!" she said firmly, before sprinting through the house and locking the door of her room shut behind her.

"The bag!" Sam glanced around her room for her school bag. Not seeing it anywhere, Sam went for her bed first.

Once again, after a few moments, the bots became restless and began to move around, stepping on the grass and the flowers, quite unaware of what their large feet were doing to the earth they stepped on.

"No! Guys, guys!" Kim shouted at them, but soon let her shoulders fall in defeat when the bots left big feet marks on the lawn. "No stay on the path!" she said, only to regret it a moment later because the cement crumbled beneath the bots' great weight. "Oh, man!" Kim muttered under her breath, smacking her forehead.

Sam suddenly appeared from her bedroom window and looked down at the garden in horror. "Can't you just be still for a few minutes?! Look at the yard!!"

"We're sorry, but we must have the glasses." Optimus Prime answered.

Knowing she couldn't argue with the robots, she turned to her sister on the ground, "I told you to keep them with you!"

"They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Kim looked up at her helplessly.

It was a few seconds later, when Sam was twisting around under her bed, that she heard the steady sound of hydraulics hissing in the air. Wiggling out from under her bed, Sam looked at her window to see Kim sitting in a giant metal hand. Scowling at the robot, she jumped over the piles of belongings, she had created in her search, and helped the girl into her room.

"They really want those glasses." Kim explained once her feet were planted firmly on the floor.

"This-This is a breach of privacy!!" Sam called out the window, before turning back to the shorter girl, "I can't find them."

Kim, raising an eyebrow, looked around the mess that was now Sam's room, "And who could?"

"You could help, you know!" Sam threw Kim's previous words back at her, folding her arms exasperated.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Uh-Just-just give this whole section here a sweep. Look for my school bag." Sam explained, motioning to the left side of her room as she headed back toward the right.

"Where was the last place you put them?" Kim asked on her hands and knees.

"In my bag. That's where I keep all the items I want to sell on eBay."

Kim wondered how many objects there were in the bag, but the hiss of hydraulics stopped her. The two girls reached the window and stared, disbelievingly, at the cars assembled on the grass.

"No, this is not hiding! That's our backyard, not a truck-stop!!" Sam complained, rubbing at her eyes as the robots transformed again. She turned away, but Kim pointed the window with her finger.

"What? I can't look for the glasses if you're constantly-" Sam paused, looking down at the robot's feet, "Are you standing on mom's tulips?"

At that moment, Kim came to the window and looked down at the yard, an amused look on her face.

"Wow, she'll be mad. Alien robot or not, kiss your paint goodbye!"

Sam turned to face her sister, "Yeah, but luckily-" her words were interrupted by two cheerful voices.

"We're home!"

The two girls stared at each other horrified, before Sam burst out, "Mom and Dad are here! And they're right downstairs! We've got alien robots in the yard! Parents freak out over stuff like that! Mom's got a temper."

"Ok, now stay calm!" Kim put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

Inhaling deeply Sam looked at Kim. "How are we going to explain that robots had destroyed the yard to our parents?"

"What's the matter, femmes?" Ironhide groaned from the yard. Kim looked almost in his bright blue optics, because the bot's height matched almost the one of the window.

"I suppose that giant footprint in the back lawn could be a result of a young Autobot's sudden growth spurt on YOUR planet. But HERE is a bit more complicated." Sam was sure Ironhide would shoot her sister for the tone she used, but Optimus put himself between the two.

"Hey, girls." Ron's voice came from downstairs.

Sam pointed to her sister, saying, "You stay here and keep searching for the glasses. I'll distract mom and dad."

"Okay." Kim nodded and Sam stormed out of the room and downstairs.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sam cheered, putting on her best 'lovely-daughter' face, as she climbed down the stairs to meet her parents.

"Sam!" her dad gave her a bear hug, matching her mother's one.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, we wanted to see you two with the new car. By the way, where is it?" her dad asked.

How could she answer him? Their car was an alien robot. She suddenly reminded of the robots in the yard and decided to keep her parents away from the windows.

"Uh… um… the car was stolen." Her father gave her an incredulous look. "But the police is working on finding it." she finished.

"Sam, where is Kim?" her mother asked.

"Uh… Kim is…" she paused to hear Kim's voice repeating a monothematic chain of "No, no, no!". "…Upstairs. Yeah, we were cleaning my room."

"Oh, I'm gonna give her a hug." Judy started to climb the stairs to Sam's room, when the house shook around them.

When the earth suddenly shook, Ron yelled, "EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE! Judy, Sam, get under the table!" and hid under the table in the living room.

When the house stopped shaking, Judy looked around, and when she finally spotted the hiding, crouching figure of her husband, she asked, "How did you get over there so fast?"

Sam knew the Autobots had done something. She had to check it out.

"Uh, I'm gonna see if Kim's ok." She told her mother and ran in her room.

Sam closed the door behind her and leaned there to stare at her sister. Kim was bent on the window, watching the scene outside. She heaved a long suffered breath as she resisted the temptation to bang her head on a wall.

"Um, why'd the lights go out?" Sam asked, reaching the girl at the window to stare at the robots.

"Ratchet fell…" Kim groaned. "…And dragged the power lines with him." She finished.

Ratchet had run into some power lines, suffered a shock, and collapsed on a Green House.

"Wow! That was tingly!" the bot, now laying on the ground, commented, as Jazz hovered over him, looking quite amused.

The medic then tried to get up, "You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide commented, sarcastically.

The scene had something comical if it wasn't for the fact that two human girls were 'hiding' five giant robots from outer space and were trying not to get caught.

Sam held her breath; someone could notice the loud crash and the fact that the power on the street went off.

Now, Ratchet seemed intent on shining his lights into her room to help the girls look for the damned glasses.

"Ratchet, point the light here." Optimus Prime instructed.

"What?! No, turn off the lights!" Sam was already at the window telling them to get rid of the lights, while Kim kept looking for the glasses.

As the situation wasn't bad enough, their dad was knocking fervently on Sam's bedroom door, calling their names like there was no tomorrow.

"SAM! KIM!"

Kim yelped as she banged her head on the bed when she tried to poked it out too fast. Sam gave Optimus Prime an absolutely ferocious glare.

"Hide!!" she hissed to them. Optimus nodded and they walked away from the windows.

As Kim took a last glance at the Autobots' retiring forms, Sam hopped over her possessions and opened the door.

"Hi, Daddy, what's up?... What's with the bat?" Sam smiled cheerily.

"Why didn't you open the door?" her father asked as he entered her room.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Mommy! Oh, I so love your new dress." Kim flattered from behind Sam as she blocked her parents' way. Her mother's face immediately softened at her compliment and Kim knew she'd win this argument, knowing too well who wore the pants in their house.

"Are you alright? There was an earthquake, the lights went out. You're not hurt, are you?" Judy hugged her daughter.

_Wow, Kim is really good when it came to diplomacy_, Sam thought.

"Yeah, the earthquake, it was a bad one, wasn't it? Knocked all Sam's stuff off their shelves right after we finished cleaning!" Kim sighed awkwardly, trying to block off as much of the room as possible.

"We saw a light, what was that light?" Ron Witwicky asked as he tried to look behind them, being intercepted each time as they stood on their tip toes and copied his every other movement.

"Light? There was no light." Sam answered as her father went past them.

"The parents are very irritating..." Ironhide said, preparing his cannons. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ratchet whispered, trying to calm him down.

"Can I take them out?" the black Autobot asked.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What's with you?!" Optimus Prime admonished his weapon specialist.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Ironhide muttered. All the robots were trying not to be seen by the parents of the two humans. Optimus glanced inside. Ron and Sam were dangerously near the window, albeit the man had his back at it; Judy and Kim were still near the door.

"Why are you two so filthy?" Judy Witwicky interjected, raising an eyebrow at their daughters.

"Oh, we? We've just-" Kim paused to see Optimus Prime's head outside the window and was glad her parents were watching her. "…Working on the transformer that broke few minutes ago…" _Not the truth, but close enough_, Kim thought, then smiled weakly at her parents as they stared at her in silence. Sam gave a death glare at Optimus, who backed off.

"I want to see where that light came from." Ron said flatly, turning to explore his daughter's room. Judy stayed back with the two girls as their father looked out of the window. While Kim prayed in all the languages she knew, Sam was holding her breath.

"Oww, look at the yard: it's destroyed! And Kim, that transformer blew! Power pole's sparkling all over the place!" the two girls marvelled that he didn't notice the five robots.

The Autobots were all trying to squeeze into the girls' house and hide from their parents at the same time. If their father had looked closer, he'd seen Bumblebee stuck in the patio, Optimus Prime halfway on the roof, Ratchet and Ironhide standing on one side of the house, and Jazz stuck right under the window! It was a miracle that he didn't look down...

Sam gave Kim a meaningful look and in less than a minute both their parents had been ushered out of her room with minimal fuss. _Yup, Kim really knows all the moves! _She also asked their mom about Sam's school bag. They headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as they arrived, Sam grabbed the glasses' case, opening it to make sure it still held the spectacles, before pushing the case into her empty pocket.

"You found them?" Kim asked with a smile and Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Sam waved for Kim to sit.

"But, shouldn't we get the glasses to the Autobots first?" Kim questioned, glancing out of the window.

"Not really." Sam frowned as she opened the fridge, "I mean, they waited a few millenniums, I say they can wait a while. At least, until we get something to eat."

"But-" Kim thought about it for a minute, then let the pain in her legs decide, "Okay, I look forward to remove your shoes."

Sam laughed and, as she sat down, Kim looked worriedly out of the window for a few seconds, but quickly turned when Sam handed her a slice of warm pizza and a chilled bottle of water.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, until next time… C ya later!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Men in Black

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, I'm here again for another chapter! Sorry if in the previous chapter I didn't express correctly: "…trying to make sure the bots didn't get seen." was the right expression. Thank you, blood shifter, for pointing that out and thanks for the reviews and for keeping reading this fic!!

Thanks to all who reviewed so far: blood shifter, HarrySlytherinson, shadowchild880, SkyBell.

I'm sorry that somebody didn't like this fic, but thank you, anyway, for telling me what you think about it.

Now, enough chit-chat, and on with the story! Enjoy!! ;)

**6-Men in Black**

Sam gave a small yawn as they climbed down the stairs that led from the bathroom to the living room. She desperately needed to regain all the energy she had lost during the day.

"We should rest instead of fighting a war." Sam looked up at the soft voice, turning back to look at the shorter girl behind her.

Kim had changed her shoes and both girls had washed their faces.

"I just want to get this over with." Sam admitted. Kim nodded and they continued their climbing.

"Hey, what do you think will happen when the Autobots find this 'All Spark'?" Kim wondered softly.

A small frown appeared on Sam's face; she hadn't thought about the aftermath. It was difficult even for humans to say what they'd do next; who knew what a bunch of aliens could do?

"I don't know…" she admitted truthfully, tilting her head as they stopped again. She hoped to spend more time with the Autobots, so that they could know them a bit more.

"Do-do you think I could ask Jazz about their culture?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Culture, huh?" Sam turned completely to the shorter girl that was now facing, because she was a step behind her, and their heights matched. "And why Jazz, of all robots?"

"Well, he seems to be eager to learn Earth's culture, so I thought we could do a barter. That's all." Kim smiled nervously.

"All?" Sam pressed.

"Hey, don't start! Or I'll start to talk about Bumblebee and 'the most beautiful police car you'd ever seen'!" Kim said, smirking evilly at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, we have to go." Sam said, a little too fast not to raise doubts, and turned to climb down again.

_If you say so…_ Kim thought, climbing down as well.

When they reached the end of the stair, they heard a commotion in the living room.

"They've got to get their hands off my flowers!" Judy Witwhicky screamed.

"Why is mom so loud?" Kim questioned, looking to the taller girl, only to find her running towards their mother's voice.

_Wow! When did mom invite the Men In Black?_ Sam mused. She had never seen so many men in suits in one place at once. Not even in the small diner she worked in.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Kim asked as she entered the living room. She was answered by one of the suits.

"Hello, young ladies. Samantha and Kimberly Wikity?" The man asked, starting towards them with, what _he_ thought, a disarming smile.

"It's Witwicky." They corrected automatically.

"Good, you're coming with us." the man stated, still smiling.

The words caused an instant reaction. Their father stepped in front of the two girls beside his wife, as they arched their eyebrows.

"You're not taking my daughters!"

"Sir, I am asking you, politely." the suited man said, his voice low to mask his irritation, and his smile quickly slipping, "Step aside."

"Who do you think you are?" Sam asked, starting to lose her composure.

"I'm agent Simmons. We're the government. Sector Seven." said Simmons.

"Never heard of it." Kim said, crossing her arms and giving him the 'back off' look.

"And never will." he said.

Another man in suit whispered to Simmons. He took a weird device from his hands with a surprised and amused look on his face. "Sam, Kim?" Simmons asked, stepping forward.

"Yes?" They answered with only a hint of questioning in their tones.

"Step forward, please." he said as he approached.

They stepped forward and narrowed their eyes. He came up to Sam and scanned her with his weird device. The machine instantly started ticking.

"Whoa!" he said making his way to Kim.

"What's this?" Kim asked, her tone darkening as her eyes narrowed even further, while the small device in the man's hand continued ticking frantically. She suspected the scanner to detect if you talked or touched an alien robot. But why do these guys know so much about them?

"Fourteen rads! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" Simmons ordered, ignoring the previous question.

Then they grabbed all the inhabitants of the house and brought them into their black SUVs.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!!" Judy shouted at the man who was holding Mojo, as she was dragged with his husband into another SUV.

"Girls, don't say anything till we get a lawyer!!" Ron called as he was shoved in the car.

The girls were separated from their parents. They were stuffed into the back seat of the black SUV, with Simmons and the other guy. As they left, they were followed by five pairs of blue optics…

"So, NicholasvanRijn217." Simmons started, staring at each of the girls with equal aggravation, "That's your username, isn't it?"

"Yeah, only Kim could choose the name of the smartest merchant of all the sci-fi novels to sell things on the Internet." Sam muttered.

"Ha, your just jealous, 'cuz I have more irony than you." Kim mocked back at her.

"Oh, yeah?" they started to argue again. Truthfully, they wanted to direct the agent's attention towards something different from the Autobots, but he must have understood their plan.

"Enough!!" he hushed them. "I don't think you two understand the gravity of the predicament you're in." The man got only silence from the girls, as Sam's glare intensified and Kim snorted contemptuously.

A look of smug superiority crossed Simmons' face, as he took a badge out of his coat and waved it in front of the girls. "You see this? This is a 'do whatever I want and get away with it' badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever!"

"Oh, stop." Kim snapped, "You're just pissy, 'cuz you'd got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, little saboteur? Do not test me." The man retorted shortly.

Sam and Kim stared at the man surprised.

"Yes," Simmons laughed, "We know about your juvie records! You two are criminals. Criminals are hot."

Both girls looked at the man with matching, disgusted faces. If looks could kill…

"Look, I know you have come in contact with the aliens!" said Simmons, getting frustrated with them.

"Prove it." Kim smirked, leaning back in her seat.

Simmons then held up a tape recorder and pushed play. Sam's voice saying that her car transformed came out from the speaker of the little device.

"Is that you?" Simmons asked looking over to Sam. "Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car _transformed._" Simmons went on.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding. My car was stolen-" Sam started.

"Ironic, ain't it?" he deadpanned.

She glared at him, but continued, "But, it's okay, because it came back."

"Well, not on its own." Kim added and leaned forward, "Between you and me, the guy who brought it back… only one word can describe him: WOW!!"

All the passengers of the SUV laughed for a minute, before Simmons said, very strictly, "What do you girls know about the aliens?"

"What? Like E.T.?" Sam asked, laughing nervously.

"Or Valentine Michael Smith?" Kim added. All eyes stared at her confused. "Why does nobody read anymore?" she muttered.

"Anyway… now tell me!" Simmons frowned at them again.

Looking away from the man, Sam's eyes fell on the device he'd used to determine whether or not they were to be taken in. Startlingly enough, at that moment, the device resumed its ticking.

Looking up from the device, and between the annoying agent and the driver, Sam spotted a large metallic hand. Eyes widening, Sam gave a 'sister glance' –as they called a look between them that talked without a word- to Kim, who nodded, and both girls immediately braced their feet against the back of the seats in front of them.

Just in time too, because not even a second later the aforementioned hand collided with the SUV. The car bounced a few times between two, big, blue and red legs.

All of a sudden, huge metallic fingers dug into the roof and lifted the whole SUV up into the air as if it was a toy.

From her position between the driver's seat and her own, Sam could not see out of her window, because it was currently occupied by two large fingers. While everyone screamed around them, Sam and Kim where the only ones relieved by the Autobot leader's presence.

The large metallic fingers held the roof of the SUV until it finally disconnected from the main body of the car, causing it to fall on the ground.

When the car reached the asphalt, Sam stood, leaning towards the two agents, grinning to the bot before them as she said, "You wanted to know about the aliens, right? Well, here's your chance. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend: Optimus Prime."

"Taking the girls was a BAD move!" Optimus said as he threw away the roof of the car.

Sam couldn't help smiling at the familiar baritone voice, though it was bittersweet as, at the same time, the black suited agents raised their guns.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!"

When Kim looked around her, she saw the approaching figures of the other Autobots. Jazz was up on the bridge, performing a few smooth movements, before his right hand attracted all the weapons from the surprised agents. He always had to do everything in style. Looking now behind her, Kim saw and heard Ironhide roaring to the agents to freeze. She had never thought that she would be glad to see the twin cannons on Ironhide's arms powering up.

Simmons had wide eyes as he saw this. He couldn't believe what was going on -and yet… he could. "Hi, there." He tried, staring at Optimus Prime.

"You don't seem afraid. Perhaps you're not surprised to see us, huh?" Optimus asked as he crouched down to be eye-level with Simmons.

"Look, there are certain rules I have to abide by." Simmons stumbled over his words and the girls smiled contentedly, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except... to say I can't communicate with you..."

"Get out of the car." Optimus Prime's shining blue 'eyes' narrowed, and Kim stared, transfixed, at the two metal sheets that were blinking like eyelids, over a plexiglass compartment that protected the sparkling and sensitive optical receptors.

Simmons started to babble again, trying to reason with him, but Optimus Prime was losing his patience, "NOW!!" he yelled, and his demanding voice made him get off the car.

Kim and Sam got out of the destroyed vehicle and undid their handcuffs easily.

"You know we'll get you ladies... you criminals won't get far!" said Simmons seeing the girls undoing their handcuffs.

They were about to go over and punch him right in the face when Bumblebee did something most unexpected. It caused both girls to start laughing. The little yellow bot decided that now would be a good time to take a leak... on agent Simmons.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus scolded him and he stopped, but held his hands up in defence.

The girls snickered; he had gotten what he deserved and he glared at them.

"You girls think this is funny?!" he spat at them and they nodded. "Well you'll be sorry, you'll all be sorry!" he added.

Kim shrugged with a nonchalant "Whatever."

Sam walked over to him with a stern look on her face; the bots watched her carefully to make sure that she would not be harmed.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam's voice was a calm hiss, "Answer me!"

"I ask the questions round here, not you, young lady!" was her answer.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Kim asked, standing strong beside her sister.

"Right, and where'd you take our parents?" Again, Sam's voice was surprisingly calm. Never mess with their family!

"I am not at liberty to discuss..." Sam, knowing that they were going nowhere questioning the man, snatched his precious badge away. "Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offence!" Simmons said, though not with as much force as he would have, due to the fact that the giant robots were standing around them.

"What was it? Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam mocked, holding the badge up.

"Yeah! Bitchy now… with their big alien friends standing over there." Agent Simmons muttered.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked while slipping the badge into her pocket.

"Classified." Simmons said automatically as he looked at each of the aliens.

Sam sighed heavily. "Alright, let's just get out of here." Motioning to Kim, the girl reached into Simmons's pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Strap 'em and leave 'em." Kim announced cheerfully, as she spun the silver contraption around her fingers, looking at Sam, who grinned back at her.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off." Sam ordered to Simmons, as Kim handcuffed the other agents.

"What?" Simmons asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kim knew what she meant, and reached her sister's side, grinning. "Your clothes. All of it. Off." Was the man's short answer.

"What for?" Simmons squawked uselessly.

"For messing with our family!" The girls snarled at the same time.

"This, little ladies, is the beginning of the end of your life." Simmons squawked again as he started stripping off his suit.

"Keep telling yourself that, Darling!" Sam mocked.

"A shame we don't have a nice soundtrack for this." Kim complained.

As if on cue, Bumblebee's radio started to play the soundtrack of 'The Full Monty'. Both girls burst out laughing for this as the agent kept on stripping off his clothes. They exchanged looks as he removed his shirt: he had on an undershirt with what should have been a Superman symbol, but instead it had an S and a 7, standing for Sector Seven. It was even funnier when he took off his pants, because he had on pink aloha shorts.

"Bumblebee, you can stop humiliating him, now." Kim said, regaining her composure, and the song stopped.

"Get behind the pole!" The tall girl barked, her face set stonily again. Simmons was not making the situation any easier on himself.

"Yeah, you keep laughing!" Simmons spat as Sam chained him up to a street lamp along with his other buddies. "This is a felony!" he then added looking at the group of humans and Autobots.

"Aww, c'mon. It could've been worse. We could have recorded that and post it on YouTube!" Kim scoffed at him as Sam finished binding the men to each other.

Sam stifled a laugh before tossing the keys to Kim, who thrust them a few feet away.

But, unfortunately, this little moment of peace didn't last long. The sudden sound of helicopter blades and sirens caught everyone's attention. The Autobots looked around to see that a lot of back up was on its way.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide warned them.

"Autobots, split up!" Optimus ordered as he stood as a barrier in front of the girls.

The bots obeyed; Jazz and Bumblebee gave one last look to Kim and Sam before running off like they had been told. The cars were coming at them fast as were the helicopters.

"We have to go." The girls looked up and climbed into Optimus' offered hand without questions. With the humans hanging on his shoulder for dear life, the large bot took off in a sprint. Boy, could he run! He tried his best to dodge the helicopter search lights and the racing cars, as he ran away on the road.

_Man, they hafta replace this road when he's through with it._ Kim thought as she held onto Optimus Prime's helmet, watching the road beneath.

Sam was gripping one of the large smoke stacks that rested against Optimus Prime's shoulders, squinting against the wind that slapped at her face. Sam turned, as best she could, to Kim. The girl seemed to feel her gaze and turned her head towards Sam.

What Sam saw on her face was something she couldn't forget. Kim seemed to trust the Autobots just as strongly as she did, and seemed just as willing to help them. It was odd. Kim had the same look she gave to that bug back at the power plant when she ripped him to pieces for hurting her. Albeit they argued over everything and Kim seemed sometimes only interested in fashion and computers, the person Sam had in front that night was different. This Kim was actually aware that, sometimes, you did have to sacrifice something precious to you and rearrange your priorities to get the best result. _No sacrifice, no victory._ The family motto echoed in her mind.

Kim knew what her sister was thinking, as always. Sam wondered if she was able to read minds. Gripping tightly on Optimus' helmet, she silently held out her hand. Sam stretched out her own in answer and gripped her sister's surprisingly warm hand. It was the best way of comfort her sister have ever given her. The feeling that, no matter what happened, she wouldn't have to go through it alone.

They trusted the Autobots now, and they knew that they would carry on trusting them for as long as they lived. It was in the aura around them. It was that aura that made them trust Optimus Prime; Sam knew that she'd always trust Bumblebee with her life, and that Jazz would take care of her and her sister –more of her sister, in her opinion. They knew that Ratchet would be there for them and that Ironhide would bring out his cannons to help and protect them. It was another strange quality of the Autobots, but their personalities practically poured off of them. If the eyes were the windows of the human soul, then the Autobots' optics were the windows of their sparks.

After a few minutes, Optimus ran under a bridge and swung up into the support beams underneath it with ease, hooking himself into the rafters.

"Hang on, you two." Optimus whispered to the humans on his shoulder, and they hung onto him tighter… if that was even possible.

Kim tensed as they heard a group of blades getting closer and closer to where they were hiding. Sam steadied her hand in hopes of helping the girl; unlike her, Kim only had the robot's helmet, whose smooth surface didn't provide anything to hang onto.

The bridge began to shake as the helicopters flew underneath it. Optimus remained calm, trying his best to calm the frightened humans.

The choppers were right beneath them now, and everyone held their breath. Kim had noticed that her foot had begun to slip and momentarily contemplated readjusting it, but quickly changed her mind. She knew that if she made any attempt to move her feet, she could cause more trouble than if she just let one of them slid.

Another helicopter flew by and that's when she noticed that both of her feet had begun to slip. Now she was beginning to worry; the only thing that was really keeping her in her spot was her hand, gripped tightly onto Sam's.

"Sam, I'm slipping!" Kim squeaked suddenly, her eyes wide and fixed on the concrete below them.

Turning to her, Sam felt helpless; there wasn't anything she could do. One wrong move and they'd _both_ be hurtling towards the ground. When a third helicopter came not long after, t he bridge shook so violently that Kim lost her grip and fell.

Eyes widening, Sam gripped Kim's hand as tight as she could and, instinctively, leaned back to distribute her and her sister's weight.

"Sam! Don't let go!" The dangling girl cried, gripping her sister's hand with both hands.

"Shit!" Sam cursed as she felt her running shoes slip slightly against the metal plating of the robot's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Optimus Prime whispered in a would-be comforting manner, making a futile effort to somehow rearrange the position of his shoulder, without worsen their predicament.

"Sam!" Kim called out, as she was struggling, suspended in midair. Sam locked her eyes on her sister's, clenching her jaw as her wrist started throbbing, and Kim continued, "Whatever is gonna happen… don't leg go of my hand!"

Shutting her eyes as a bolt of pain shot up her left arm, Sam noted that her feet were slipping too.

"Kim, I'm slipping…"

"Sam!"

Sam felt her feet slip over the edge of Optimus' shoulder sheets. The next moment she felt the cold air smacking her face as both girls fell towards the ground with a loud cry.

Optimus swung forward, and tried to stop their fall with his foot, but all it did was inflicting more pain and bruises at their long lists, and they continued to fall.

As the ground got closer and closer the realization of actual death began to register in their minds. Kim looked back up to the bot with tears forming in her eyes: so they really were going to die... The wind, whipping about them, blocked their ears and made their eyes water. Falling from that height was not painful, until they'd reach the ground. The cold, unforgivable, ground…

Suddenly, that sensation came. Not the way they'd imagined it. They felt themselves stop, but didn't hit the ground...

They felt a body touching theirs, and metallic warm fingers wrapping around their frames. When they opened their eyes, they saw that the little Camaro had transformed and caught them. The bot skidded to a stop after he had slid across the ground on his chest and stomach, causing sparks to fly up from the friction of metal against cement.

Sam smiled at Bumblebee as he helped her off his hand. Her smile didn't last long.

Helicopter rotors blared around them as she was deposited onto the ground. Stumbling once her feet touched the ground, she noted that Bumblebee was shielding Kim and her from the helicopters. Suddenly, she was wrapped in the strong, howling wind of the blades. What was happening?

Bumblebee quickly spun around to face an oncoming helicopter; it circled him as he did his best to protect the humans. The chopper released a cable that latched onto one of Bumblebee's arms; he let out a small cry as it pulled on him.

"Bumblebee, look out!" he heard Kim crying out to him, but it was too late: another cable latched onto his other arm.

"No!" Sam shouted, hands raised and spread wide at the helicopters, as two more flew over, readying their guns to shoot off the cables.

The pair watched in horror as Bumblebee was pulled to the ground with a loud crash; he struggled against his bindings, but he never tried to fight or hurt the humans that were bounding him.

Moving towards the yellow robot, Sam shouted pointlessly at the helicopters again. "Stop! He's not going to hurt you!"

The robot whined pathetically and struggled, too late it seemed, as he was slowly being pinned.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" She shouted over the deafening sound of the rotors. She couldn't understand why the robot was simply taking the subjugation; why wasn't he trying to stop them?

Sam and Kim spun around as numerous SUVs started surrounding them and men rushed out of the black vehicles. Men in black suits and huge guns tried to grab them and force them on the ground, while other men with hoses neared the yellow Autobot.

Kim didn't move, but stared at Bumblebee. He had saved them and this was how they treated him. A very biblical scene. It made her sick. Kim cried out in pain when the back of a man's gun impacted on the back of her knee, pushing her roughly to the ground. She tried to struggle and fight, but the man, who was handcuffing her, had put his knee upon the base of her neck, between her shoulder blades. Clenching her teeth and bruising the side of her face that rested on the ground, Kim took a last glance at Bumblebee, shouting, "Look, he's not fighting back, HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!!" But they didn't listen.

Sam, though, was able to get away, and tried once again to make the men with hoses stop freezing Bumblebee. "He's not hurting anyone. Why don't you let him go?"

Shuddering at the chill, Sam winced as a hollow electronic moan reverberated through her body. Bumblebee's body gave a violent twitch and she struggled to stay on her feet, looking worriedly at the robot through the thickening mist. Her guardian's face was twisted in either pain or panic, or both, as he was force to watch his humans being caught, knowing that he couldn't rescue them without hurting the agents.

Sam peeked out of the white mist to spot one of the Sector Seven agents. She gave a whisper of reassurance before taking off towards one of them. "I'll be back."

Sam wasted no time, and was able to stop two hoses. Stopping the machines they used to spray liquid nitrogen, however, gave the agents a chance to grab at her.

As she was running back towards her guardian, Sam was grabbed around the waist by one of the other agents; the bot cried out to her and reached out as she copied his action.

Organic and metallic fingers almost touched, in a way that reminded of the touch between Adam and God in Michelangelo's fresco.

But Sam was roughly dragged away from the frightened bot. She tried to kick and bite the man that held her, she screamed and cried. As Sam was dragged away, she felt hot tears in her eyes.

"Bumblebee!" She pushed herself further, using her anger to improve her strength and determination. "I won't let them-Urngh!"

Her words were cut off suddenly with a groan, as her joints screamed for a release, when several other agents reprimanded her.

Bumblebee felt his entire body becoming cold and stiff; he looked over to see that the humans he was supposed to protect were dragged away. And his world went offline.

Sam was pushed to where Kim was held tight by one of the Men in Black.

Sam saw Kim looking over to her with tears in her eyes. The two girls stood next to each other in sorrow. What would these people do to Bumblebee? Would they ever see him again? They found themselves think about this as they approached agent Simmons, neither of them willingly.

"Good to see you all again." He said.

Kim slowly looked up to the man; he could see anger, hate and sorrow within her eyes. Looking up at him, she stomped on his foot, hard.

"How dare you!" he screamed in pain at her and, in response, she twisted her leg to increase the pressure on his foot. "You sick, twisted bastard! Thank God I don't have high heels!!"

After removing his foot from under hers, he gave an order to the agent holding Kim. "Get her in the car!" he shouted, and the man obeyed, shoving her into the vehicle. She just looked him straight in the eye as she was roughly pulled past him.

Sam was led past the agent as well. She saw what her sister did, and her only regret was that she hadn't done it herself. Their eyes only met for a second before he looked away.

He said nothing as she passed. No snide smirk, no scathing remark, no creepy threats. The pain on his face was clear, though. Like it was the sorrow and hate in Sam's eyes.

Sam had never hated a living being more than she hated him.

"He never did anything to you!!" Sam cried as she was forced into the SUV.

"Yes he did," said Simmons as he turned to the girl. "He landed on Earth."

And with that, he shut the doors on them.

Sam 'sat' next to Kim, who looked over to her sister concerned. She could see the pain in her eyes. And something else. Her brown eyes were burning with rage.

She watched helplessly as Sam was pushed into the SUV, and only stared as the girl kicked and screamed at the car's door and window in frustration.

"Sam, it's useless!"

As Sam finally acknowledged that she wasn't going to get out of the car on her own, she rested her forehead on the cold window.

"Why did they do that to Bumblebee?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, as Sam asked that. "How can someone be so cruel?"

"They don't want to understand other being's reasons. They are afraid. That's why they don't think."

As Kim answered, the SUV's engine rumbled to life and Bumblebee's form eventually vanished from their view as they took off.

Sighing, Sam turned her head to stare into her sister's brown eyes.

"Kim, your face…" Sam whispered.

Dirt and blood smudged the right side of Kim's face in a painful pattern, the shade of a single drop of blood connected the cut on her eyebrow to her chin.

Kim chuckled, "Did you look in a mirror lately?"

Sam's face was as bruised as Kim's. Not to mention, their bodies were full of scattered cuts.

The girls leaned back in their seats.

"How do we get outta here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam." Kim watched through the back window in hope to spot the Autobots' forms. But they weren't following them.

"I don't know…"

Poor Bumblebee!! Poor, poor Bumblebee!! OMG!! What now?

Valentine Michael Smith is the protagonist of Heinlein's 'Stranger in a strange land'.

I hope you liked this chapter. Well, c ya later!!

And again, poor Bumblebee!! Poor, poor Bumblebee!! :(


	7. Chapter 7: Frigidarium

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, time to meet Megatron! Bow down as you read and review, fleshlings!

**7-Frigidarium**

They drove to an airport, where their handcuffs were finally taken off. They were loaded onto a helicopter with a few other people. The girls' faces were awful, not only for the bruises, but for the feelings and the thoughts that were running throughout them.

How did they end up in this predicament? What did they do wrong? Maybe they shouldn't have toyed with Simmons. They practically humiliated him in front of his men. But wasn't this too much? Kidnapping and questioning them was one thing, but torturing Bumblebee? It wasn't right. If Simmons wanted to settle the score with them, fine. But hurting one of the few beings that made the mistake of caring about someone else was wrong. And what happened to the other Autobots? Why did they disappear into thin air when they needed them the most? Correction: when one of them needed them the most.

Deep in their thoughts, they didn't notice that the other two persons in the helicopter were staring at them. They sure looked awful. They didn't care about what they looked like, though. The only thing that mattered now was Bumblebee. They had to save him. They had to do something, after all he did for them.

The blonde girl couldn't hold her curiosity back much longer, so she decided to politely introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Maggie Madsen, analyst from the RAND Corporation." Tilting her head towards the boy with dark skin beside her, she continued, "This is Glen Whitmann." The boy nodded cheerfully.

Sam almost missed what the girl said, too focused on watching the landscape go by. Kim answered for her.

"Kim and Sam Witwicky."

Maggie recognized the surname at once and, suddenly, her curiosity started to demand some answers: what was 'Project Iceman'? what's with their family? and why they looked like they've been run over by a tank?

"So, what'd they get you for?" Maggie asked, deciding to go easy on them, as neither of them seemed eager to speak.

"Well, our father bought us a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam explained flatly.

"Wow." Maggie's 'adviser', Glen, whispered.

"Who knew?" Kim shrugged.

And they spent in silence the rest of their trip to Hoover Dam.

The four of them walked out onto the dam. Kim and Sam slowly walked over to the edge and looked down; it was certainly a long drop, and the memory of falling from Optimus' shoulder made them shudder.

"Guys, this way." Kim and Sam turned to see Maggie and Glen standing not far from them.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked the woman, and she looked at her with a small smile.

"I actually have no idea myself." she replied sheepishly as they neared a group of agents and military men.

As they got closer one of the agents began to look familiar: it was agent Simmons.

"Hey kiddo." He tried the 'good cop' act, facing the thoroughly irritated girls with a smile.

Sam didn't say anything, but glared at him with fury that could make Achilles look like Gandhi. Simmons couldn't help but be impressed; hadn't been for the alien matter and all, he would have backed off from the pissed girl.

"Okay, I can understand that, but you must be hungry. You want a Milkshake? Chocolate?"

"I want our car." Simmons was impressed again. He knew the girl was furious with him and everybody wearing a Sector Seven badge, but she managed to give her voice a _deadly_ calm, demanding tone.

"Misses, listen to me very carefully." Another agent, Banachek, decided to intervene. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now."

To Kim's surprise Sam shot him down. "Alright... But first we'll take our car and our parents. Maybe you should write that down. Otherwise, we're not gonna tell you anything."

"Hey, this is a national security matter! You can't withhold information!" Simmons had every right to be indignant: the girl was blackmailing them!

"Did you share all your knowledge with the military from the very beginning, or did you tell them just now, when things went out of control?" Kim stood proud in front of them. Even Sam was dumbfounded by her tone. It was firm and confident. It only had a hint of superiority.

_Touchè._ Banachek thought. Simmons looked at the girl helplessly from behind his sunglasses. They both knew she was right. And if they wanted their cooperation, they knew there was only one way to go.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." And Banachek took them towards the others.

"She's not a saboteur. The girl's a damned lawyer!" Simmons muttered to himself, before following the group.

No one seemed to notice that Sam's cell phone had mysteriously disappeared…

They met up with the military men they've seen outside the dam, who too looked clueless as to why they were there.

"Alright, here's the situation: you've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons started.

It seemed that Sector Seven wanted to keep them as disoriented as possible, quickly rushing them inside the dam and using terms they didn't know.

"NBEs?" one of the military, Epps, asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Agent Simmons spat back. Epps and his friend, Lennox, had only known the man a few minutes and they already hated him warmly.

"From what we've found so far, they're an extremely technologically advanced species of robots. There are similarities between them and humans, such as their bipedal structure, their need for a substance similar to our blood, and their regenerative abilities. That's where the similarities end."

"There's more than that."

"There were two in Qatar: one of 'em looked like a gigantic scorpion." Epps and Sam spoke at the same time.

"Well, I think there is much more we still don't know." Banachek explained to Epps, before turning to the girl, "What do you know that we don't?"

"They have personalities and feelings. They're robots in the sense that they're made of metal. From an ethical point of view, they're not at all different from humans. They created a strong culture, similar to ours, in a way." Sam explained.

"How do you know so much about them?" Maggie asked, raising a brow.

"Well, maybe because we just talked to them, instead of mercilessly capturing one of Earth's only hope of survival!" Kim answered scornfully, glaring at the Sector Seven agents.

The military couldn't help admiring the girl's courage. She was the only one, along with her sister, who could tell them off. They started to like the two sisters.

Her words, though, caused a reaction from Keller. "What do you mean?" he then turned to Banachek, "Are you going to get to the point as why we're here, or are you just planning on making us run in circles?" Keller made no attempt in masking his irritation.

Banachek, not at all touched by the girl's words, simply nodded to him as they finally stopped outside a large circular door, that resembled the vault of a bank, but on a much larger scale.

"What you're about to see is totally classified…" Simmons said in an authoritative voice that left no room for argument.

The small group followed the two agents through a tunnel and towards the light, suddenly aware of the unnatural chill that hung in the air.

What they saw next froze the blood in their veins. There, before them, was the leader of the Decepticons in all his frozen, still terrifying, glory. Megatron, even if he was frozen, with his towering, menacing, colossal appearance looked like death personified.

"Dear God. What is this?" Secretary Keller asked, awestruck.

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry." Banachek explained as he and Simmons led them further into the cold hangar, "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons provided, proudly.

"_Show off..." _thought Kim coldly as she gazed up at the ice-man: he did look rather terrifying.

"Well," Sam started once again, this time her voice holding a touch of sarcasm, "Not to correct you every time you're wrong, sir, but that's Megatron."

Once again all eyes were on the tall girl, looking for an explanation.

"Megatron. You know, the leader of the Decepticons?" Her sister echoed, succinct sarcasm in full force.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Banachek said, again not worried that the girls seemed to know more than they did, "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age: microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cell phones, cars- all reverse-engineered from studying him. NBE-1. That's what we call IT." Simmons said, sneering at the girls.

"And you didn't think the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in your fridge?" The anger in John Keller's voice was mirrored on his face and the faces of the military and he couldn't blame them. Unnecessary losses could have been avoided, if only they had known…

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek answered again in his blank voice, and Lennox snorted humourlessly.

"Well, you got one now!" The Secretary of Defence's voice took on a tone that immediately reminded everyone of the short girl standing just a few feet way.

"So, why Earth?" Lennox asked, knowing his men wanted to know too, as he looked towards the alien's head.

He was answered by Sam Witwicky. "It's the All Spark."

Keller's voice demanded, "All Spark? What is it?"

"Well, he came here for this cube-looking thing," Kim answered nonchalantly, gesturing to the frozen robot, "It's supposed to be big and made of metal and, apparently, it can give them life… Oh and it's kind of like their God..." She gave a fake little laugh as she glared at the two agents, "Anyway, Mr. NBE-1, here, A.K.A. _Megatron_ -that's what they call him-" she spat this in the agents' faces, then continued, "is basically the incarnation of evil, the source of all darkness, and so on, and wants to use the All Spark's power to transform human technology to take over the universe, and put an end to life as we know it."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked, for once his voice as blank as his colleague's.

"Well, I know that Megatron isn't much talkative right now…" Kim gestured to the frozen warlord, "…but I thought that, after 73 years, you knew what was going on." It was clear that the girl was enjoying toying with the agents: she could be able to come up with valid points and, at the same time, make the two agents uncomfortable with a skilled use of her sarcasm.

That uneasiness became clear to everyone, as the taller girl neared the pair, her tone accusatory, "You know where it is," Sam started, approaching the two agents with the realisation of victory in her eyes, "Don't you?"

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons announced as he opened the door, giving way to some sort of observatory. They walked up to the window and looked out. A huge cube was there. All gasped at its magnificence. It was so much more than Sam and Kim had said it was.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 B.C.E. The first seven didn't find it until 1913." Banachek said quietly, allowing them to enjoy the view.

The All Spark was a gigantic cube made of metal, but it was beautiful indeed. Beautiful like everything that could give life. Geometric patterns were intricately carved on its surface, curving this way and that, twisting over edges and corners, making it shine as if it was made of precious metals.

"They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete: a perfect way of hiding its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Banachek finished.

"Wait!" Maggie spoke up, "Back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." Banachek commented. "Follow me."

And they were off again.

The group entered a reinforced room only to find that, in order to keep the workers outside safe, they would have to be locked in. When they all entered the room, the door shut behind them and they moved to the center of the room, where a small glass box laid.

Sam glared moodily at the little box in front of her as the others made quiet conversation (she heard Glen and Epps arguing if the claw marks on the wall were Freddy Krueger's or Wolverine's.).

They were given a pair of goggles and told to put them on at once. Then Simmons continued with his demonstration.

"Anyone have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons questioned.

Kim did have her PDA, but there was no way she'd handed it to him.

"I have a phone." Said Glen, tossing his phone over to him.

"Oh, Nokia. You gotta respect the Japanese. They know they way of the samurai." Simmons commented as he put the phone in the box.

"Especially when they're from Finland." Kim deadpanned, causing the others to snicker. Only Simmons glared at her.

Everyone stared intently at the phone in the glass box, as Banachek and Simmons flicked a range of switches around the room.

"We're able to take the Cube's radiation, and funnel it into that box."

They watched as a silver contraption lowered from the ceiling of the glass box, hovering over the cell phone, before it ejected a line of blue light, and folded back up and out of the way. The phone shook, before it suddenly burst open and formed a miniature robot, resembling a crab or a spider.

_It's so cute._

Sam and Kim spotted the two, small, red lights it had for eyes and watched with dawning comprehension as it went about destroying its cage. That was a Decepticon! They had no doubt about it. It was strange. They were watching something 'being born' in a way completely different from theirs.

"Talk about the Energizer Bunny from Hell!" Simmons yelled.

Everyone jumped as the tiny, multi-legged, spider-like Nokiabot ran into the glass full force, causing it to crack a little bit; it began to fire small missiles, and ram into the glass more and more. The group heard agent Simmons sigh and mutter, "He's breaking the box." He then let out another sigh, and pressed the button on the device he held again, sending another current through the creature to kill it.

Slowly removing her goggles, Sam vowed to give the Sector Seven agents absolute hell if they had done anything remotely similar to Bumblebee.

_Speaking of…_ Narrowing her eyes, she quickly reached out towards Banachek, who was standing beside her, ready to punch everyone who stood in her way to get back their guardian.

That was unnecessary, though. Sam's rant was halted by the sound of distant explosions that caused the building to shake suddenly, and the lights of the room to flicker dangerously.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller stated needlessly.

Banachek wrenched towards a communication device, slamming down on one of its two small buttons, quite harshly for someone who, up to that very moment, was very calm.

"Banachek. What's going on?" A voice filled with alarm and static filtered through the small device's speaker.

"The NBE-1 hangar has lost power-"

"_What_?!" Surprisingly the exclamation came from Banachek.

"-And the back-up generator is just not going to cut it…"

At that moment, Captain Lennox approached Banachek.

"Do you have an arms room?"

They entered into another room to see a small group of military men waiting for them. Agent Simmons went rushing about until Sam stopped him.

"Where's my car?" She ordered.

"Your car is confiscated." Simmons retorted.

"Then un-confiscate it." Kim tried.

"People lives are at stake, and we don't know, well, you might, but I don't–"

Then the building shook again, and Sam found herself in the entrance of the armoury.

Everybody was rushing about, shouting, moving, and generally panicking. Eyeing the entrance of the room, Sam wondered if she could reach the room where they locked Bumblebee without been caught by those Sector Seven agents. Shoving her hands nonchalantly into her pockets, she backed towards the door, until her hand collided with the only object that could let her fulfil her crazy plan.

Simmons' badge. Smirking to herself, she scanned the room one more time; everybody was fooling around. Wait! Kim?

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now, did you?" she heard her voice from beside her, and turned with a smile.

"Is it me, or are you really able to read minds?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, you just think too loud..." she winked.

And then, they turned slightly, and waited for the right moment to run, as quietly as they could, down the tunnel and away from the armoury.

Wow! Go girls! Well, looks like Bumblebee's going to be saved. Or not? One way to find out! Keep reading!! C ya later!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8: To the rescue

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, let's get Bumblebee outta here!

**8-To the rescue**

"Oh, man!" Sam cursed. "This place is the most complicated maze ever created!" She added, glancing her sister's crouching form.

"That's why you need me!" Kim replied. She was downloading Sector Seven's map to find the place were Bumblebee was held.

"How long do y-" Sam started frustrated.

"Done!" Kim hopped on her feet, and both girls started to walk the way Kim was leading.

They were walking fast enough to reach their guardian in short time, but not too much to attract the attention of the numerous agents, who were passing by.

All of a sudden, Kim's PDA received a message.

"Who calls you in such a moment?" Sam gave her a look of death, as she was sure her ringtone (Britney Spears' 'Oops… I did it again') would attract the attention towards them.

"Jazz!" Kim said, wide-eyed. She checked the message:

"_**Decepti-creeps incoming. Get outta there. We're on our way. Kiss, kiss, baby! ;)"**_

"How come he knows were we are?" Sam's voice was firm and demanding.

"Well… he could have, but I decline any responsibilities…" Kim put on her best 'don't-kill-me' face, "…asked my number."

"And you gave it to him?!" Sam shrieked.

"Uh… yeah?" Kim began. "But, at least, they know where we are." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't get it." Sam frowned as they were walking towards a large room. "If they knew where we and Bumblebee were, then why didn't they come here to save us? And why the hell did they let Bumblebee get caught in the first place?"

"Optimus said that they're not here for hurting the humans. They couldn't save us without hurting the Sector Seven agents. That's why we're on our own." Kim's words were full of sadness.

"But, they just threw Bumblebee in Sector Seven's hands in the same way as a herd of gazelles thrusts one of them in the expecting mouths of the lions!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sacrificing one of them to save all the others…" Kim said softly, "I couldn't choose."

"Yeah, neither could I…" Sam whispered, "I wouldn't want to be in Optimus' proverbial shoes! Being a leader is too hard." She commented.

"Yeah. From great power comes great headaches!" Kim chuckled.

"There it is." Kim stopped in front of a big metallic door. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" and they entered.

When they entered in the chamber, their hearts chipped when they saw the cheerfully yellow robot struggling, and emitting little electronic wails of pain.

Waving her stolen badge around madly, Sam shouted at the agents at the top of her voice, giving them all her furious, brutal-looking glare, and even physically wrenched some away from their task, before ordering them all out of the chamber. Sam was really angry.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked the yellow robot as he turned his head to look to her.

"Hey! You can't do that!" one of the technicians yelled to Kim as he stopped in front of the door and beside the girl.

At that moment, Bumblebee jumped up from the berth they'd hosed him down, and drew his weapon, aiming at everyone who tried to hurt him; an oddly shaped yellow mask lowered onto his face, leaving only his blue lighted eyes visible.

Upon seeing this, the technician was now shaking in his suit. Kim leaned towards him and whispered, "Word of advice: get lost, before he gets angry!"

She didn't need to repeat it, because the technician had already run out of the room, hurrying into the tunnels in fear.

It had taken a little while to calm their guardian down; even after all the agents left. Sam could easily placate him, drawing his attention to herself. He spent a few seconds scanning her, before lifting up one of his huge fingers and brushing it against her bruised face: she didn't have so many injuries before they'd taken him away.

"It's nothing." She simply smiled. Then, caressing his finger, she said, "I sure hope they didn't hurt you much…"

Rascal Flatts answered her, as Bumblebee's radio switched,

_-What hurts the most, was being so close… And watching you walk away…-_

"Ok, that's it!" Kim snorted, then walked towards the still crouching form of Bumblebee. She then started to reattach/detach the wires that formed the Autobot's throat.

"Kim? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee, but every sentence you say is copyrighted! You're gonna get in trouble!" Kim said as she finished to attach wires and backed away, leaving a surprised and coughing bot.

"Thank you, Kim." Bumblebee said, his voice strained, as if he was suffering from a sore throat, but still a strong, smooth tenor.

"How did you…?" Sam was stunned.

"Wires, relays and valves? Piece of cake!" she winked.

"Ok, never mind. Look, the Cube is here, and the Decipticons are coming along with the Autobots." She told Bumblebee.

"We must retrieve the All Spark, and keep it away from Decepticons' hands." The yellow robot said.

"But to fight the Decepticons, we need an army…" Kim said starting to go back to the armoury. Bumblebee looked at Sam a little confused, then they both followed the shorter girl.

The armoury was a mess. John Keller, Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann were backed against a wall along with Tom Banachek. In the center of the room there was a stand off between the Sector Seven agents and the soldiers from Qatar: some disarmed and knocked on the floor, while others held their ground with their guns ready. Agent Simmons was pushed back against a black buggy with a gun held to his head, courtesy of an enraged-looking Captain Lennox.

"Drop your weapon, solider. I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Agent Simmons said in a mellow tone.

"S-Seven doesn't exist." Epps spat.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Captain Lennox echoed.

"I'm gonna count to five..." Simmons started, pretending to lose his patience, but his nervousness was clear in his voice.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox cut him off, cocking his gun.

"Uh, I dunno if Autobots count, but I strongly suggest you to drop your weapons." Kim said nonchalantly, leaning on Bumblebee's left leg.

All the people in the armoury looked dumbfounded at the alien robot hovering over them. At the sight, the occupants of the room took a quick, guarded step back; their eyes as wide as DVDs as they stared in disbelief. There, between two human girls, stood a giant yellow robot, with a big gun where his forearm was, and a yellow mask, that shielded the features of his face.

Silence engulfed the room once again, the air becoming thick and heavy, until a Sector Seven agent lifted his gun, and pointed it at the robot. Soon the rest of the black suited agents mimicked the man's actions, causing Bumblebee to put himself between the two girls and the armed men, his electric blue eyes burning behind the mask that blocked his face from view.

"No, no, don't worry about him. He's friendly, he's fine. He's not gonna hurt you! Put the guns down!" Sam started to scream from behind the Autobot.

"Hold your fire!" Everyone gave an involuntary twitch as the Secretary of Defence walked slowly to the center of the room, his arms spread out in front of him in a placating gesture. Agents and soldiers lowered their weapons as he walked past them.

The yellow robot relaxed, but his eyes never left the girls as John Keller neared them.

"Miss Witwicky, would you mind explaining this?" The old man waved a hand up and down, indicating Bumblebee's height.

"You were all fooling around. And he's the only one who knows what to do." Sam explained.

"The Decepticons are coming. We need to take the All Spark away from them." Kim finished.

"How did you manage to retrieve… _him_? This place is a maze." Banachek looked like he was going to faint as he glanced at their guardian.

"Little saboteur ring a bell?" Kim smirked, weaving her PDA.

"But how did you get in the chamber?" Simmons asked.

This time Sam answered. Smiling, she raised her right hand, showing off the gleaming badge she had claimed from Simmons the night before, "This thing works well!"

Simmons started to walk towards the tall girl, as the sight of the alien made Lennox release him, "You little-", but he was cut off… by Sam's right fist, impacting painfully with the side of the agent's face, causing him to stagger back, and to be caught by Kim.

The military chuckled silently, as the girl looked around her with an eyebrow arched, rubbing her hand, not expecting the human skull to be so tough. "What? You all were thinking that." She said, wincing at the pain in her hand. She was going to feel that the next day, but it was worth it.

"Nice catch!" Simmons commented, looking up at Kim, feeling his cheek warming up and hurting. Kim rolled her eyes, as she let go of him, causing the agent to hit the ground with a loud _thud_ and a "Ow!", while she was sure she heard Bumblebee let out a little static, similar to a giggle.

Kim passed him over, reaching Keller. "If you've finished, we can come up with a plan. You know, one that can avoid the destruction of Earth?"

"She's right," Bumblebee piped up suddenly, causing more than a few of the room's occupants to holler, and scramble away from the robot as the mask obscuring his face lifted, and moved to mesh with the back of his head. "We have Decepticons incoming, and we must get the Cube away from here."

"He's talking…" Glen babbled.

"He has a wonderful voice too!" Maggie whispered to him.

"I think nothing can surprise me anymore." Lennox muttered to himself.

"Ok, we're gonna take him to the All Spark." Sam said in a commanding tone to the occupants of the room, surprisingly receiving nods from the military.

"And those who disagree, will explain their reasons to him." Kim said, pointing her thumb at Bumblebee, who, to make their point across, popped his knuckles.

Needless to say, no one disagreed.

_WOW! _Kim thought as she watched Bumblebee tap the All Spark a few times before it seemed to collapse in onto itself, each section retreating into itself, and curling inwards, towards the Cube's core in perfect synchronism.

Now, Bumblebee was holding the transformed All Spark, which was tiny in comparison to its previous size, pocket… even if for very big pockets.

Bumblebee was looking at them as to wait instructions, his yellow mask no longer obscuring his features.

"Ok. There's no use in us waiting for Megatron to defrost in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We can sneak the Cube out, and hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox instructed.

"Are there civilians in the city?" Bumblebee asked concerned. Lennox nodded. "Then we can't take the All Spark to this 'Mission City': the Decepticons will destroy the place. Isn't there any other way?"

The man looked thoughtful before he shook his head "no".

"We can order an evacuation and hide the Cube there." Captain Lennox suggested. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have a radio, or something?" Keller asked.

"Yes!" Simmons said, finally snapping out of it, "In the chamber, there's an old army radio! Short wave, CV..."

"Will it work?"

"Anything's possible. You saw that!!" Simmons announced, referring to what Bumblebee did with the Cube.

"Alright let's get this plan in motion!" the Secretary of Defence announced, and everyone began to scramble about. "Good luck... to us all."

Captain Lennox took the girls, the car and the Cube to the city, while the others dealt with what was going on in the dam. "Let's move!" Lennox ordered to his team and motioned for the girls to follow him.

Bumblebee transformed, and the two girls got in the car with the Cube. With a long line of military personnel, they were off to Mission City.

Oook! So, Bumblebee's safe, the Cube is heading to Mission City, and Simmons' face got punched! Can't wait to see what happens next!! C ya later!! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Battle in Mission City

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Here's the battle! Enjoy!! ;)

**9-Battle in Mission City**

On their way to Mission City, Kim was in the front seat, while Sam was in the driver's. Kim had performed an odd stunt when her sister asked her to put the safety belt to the All Spark, which was currently in the back of Bumblebee.

"Look!! It's Optimus!!" Sam yelled, pointing at the line of shiny vehicles that were coming their way.

Sure enough, there were Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide. When the Autobots passed them, they slammed on the brakes, and fell in behind them.

Jazz came up and drove beside Bumblebee to communicate.

"It's good to have you back, buddy!" Jazz's baritone voice came from Bumblebee's speakers

"Jazz!" Kim smiled as she watched out of Bumblebee's window.

"And you too Kim." Jazz smiled as he saw her bright face.

"I exist too, you know?!" Sam whined.

"How could we forget?" Kim said, then turned to the driver's window, "We have the All Spark, and we're heading to Mission City. What's next?" Jazz seemed to take time to answer her, like he didn't know himself.

As they came to a busy highway, Sam twisted slowly in her seat to look out of the back window.

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's Barricade! Block him! Do something!" she pointed at the approaching form of the police car.

Jazz and the others braked to block the Decepticon.

"How did he find us so- Whoa!" Kim's question was cut off when Bumblebee lurched forward with a burst of speed, "Bumblebee, what's going on?"

"Bonecrusher." there was no need for the robot to clarify anymore. Judging by the name, the girls knew it was a Decepticon.

"What is that?" Sam breathed as Kim mirrored Sam's action, twisting around in her seat. Blinking with surprise, the girls watched in disbelief as a beige coloured vehicle transformed, tore through a bus, and slammed straight into an expecting and already transformed Optimus Prime. Their own momentum was enough to send the two robots falling down the bridge.

Bumblebee sped up with Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide hot on his tail, and they lost sight of Optimus.

"Wait! What about Optimus?" Sam turned to ask the steering wheel.

"Optimus will catch up in no time." Bumblebee stated, his words as firm and strong as his faith in his commander. And with that, they entered in Mission City.

Meanwhile at Hoover Dam, Simmons, Keller, Maggie and Glen were trying to communicate with the Air Force. The task was already hard without their need to defend from a stubborn Frenzy, who had decided that they had to die.

In the NBE-1 chamber, his main guest had finished to defrost, and had already run out of there.

Megatron transformed and landed beside the dam, where was met by Starscream.

"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed.

"Where is the Cube?" growled Megatron, not having time for anything but the All Spark at the moment.

"The humans have taken it." said Starscream.

"…You fail me yet again, Starscream." Megatron growled low in his throat that began to rumble. "Get them!!"

Then they transformed, and took off to find the Autobots.

The small troop of army buggies and sparkling cars stopped in the middle of the street, halting curious civilians with their odd appearance. For a second everything was oddly peaceful, until the army officers jumped out of their vehicles, and began to order the evacuation of the city.

When the roads were clear, Lennox ran into a pawn shop to get some old walkie talkies.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked.

"Use them. It's all we got." Was his short order.

"Man, these are like prehistoric. I'm not gonna get far with these." He sighed, and turned the walkie talkie on.

At that time, Kim and Sam got off Bumblebee. The thundering sound of jet engines jogged everyone from what they were doing, and they all stared at the plane that had flown over them.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover, and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps radioed to the lone F-22 flying overhead, but received no answer…

"Is that the Air Force?" Kim looked closer to the fighter jet flying over them when Sam asked that. Something didn't seem right about it, though.

Her doubts were confirmed by Ironhide, who had transformed at the sight of the supposed military jet.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouted at the humans. "Bumblebee!! Get back! Take cover!" He waved for the humans to move back while waiting for his comrade to help him.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK!" Captain Lennox started to mirror the bot's actions as he ran back with his men. The two girls obeyed for once, rushing to the back of the barricade provided by the group of buggies, watching the scene before them.

With Bumblebee's help, Ironhide grabbed a van with a picture of Furby's on it, and lifted it up, moving it until it could provide a shield for the group of humans, as the Raptor came closer.

"INCOMING!" Ironhide's voice was the last sound they heard before the Raptor strafed the ground, blowing up the truck Bumblebee had braced himself onto, and blasting everyone to the ground.

Ironhide and Bumblebee were thrown back when the road was reduced to ashes. Kim was thrown against the windshield of a car parked along the street. Sam landed unceremoniously on the asphalt a few feet back.

Kim had her eyes still closed as her body was trying to assimilate the blow. She tried to move, but this made her fall on the ground on her stomach, because of her precarious position on top of the car. For a moment all the world was quiet.

But the sudden noise of shouts and screams from civilians woke her from her trance, and she crawled onto her knees and coughed, amazingly noting that no blood came up. Kim slowly stood, clutching her stomach, and looked around.

"What the hell was that?!" Kim heard Lennox yelling at Epps.

"What do you mean?" he shouted back.

"They shot at us!!" Lennox replied.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below building! That ain't human, that's alien!"

Jazz spotted Kim's frame in the mess that was now the street and ran to her. "Kim, are you alright?" The robot's inhumanly smooth voice was the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. And in that particular situation, the only one she wanted to hear, her sister's aside.

Jazz was worried when she didn't answered. Running a scanner, he saw that she had many cuts and bruises, but, luckily, she didn't have broken bones.

"I-I'm fine…" Kim heard the bot sighing in relief when she answered him. "Where's Sam?" she asked him, looking around.

"Oh no, Bumblebee!!" she heard Sam's shout from somewhere in the mountain of debris.

Kim ran to where the voice came with Jazz hovering over her as a shield. She saw her sister crying, and looked towards Bumblebee. Kim gasped when she realized that Bumblebee's legs had been blown off.

"Oh-my-God!" she covered her mouth with her hands, "Ratchet!!" Kim shouted, but the medic couldn't answer her.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind them. Everyone looked over to see a large tank rolling towards them, but before it could move any closer it was tackled by Jazz and Ratchet.

Kim watched as Jazz transformed and jumped onto the tank, swinging off the long gun and landed on top of the Decepticon. "Come on, Decepticon punk!" Kim heard Jazz yelling at Devastator. She watched as Ratchet jumped over the Decepticon, cutting its arm off.

Kim sighed, and turned to stare at the crushed body of Bumblebee, slowly pulling himself towards Sam. He looked up to her wearily, and let out a small whimper as she gently touched the side of his face.

"Oh God, Bumblebee, your legs!" Kim whispered in dismay as she neared her sister and the bot, whose legs had been blown off at the knees.

He looked up to them feeling defeated, with sadness in his still bright blue optics, as he tried to pull his injured body closer to them.

"You're going to be okay. You can do this!" Sam tried to sound encouraging to the bot, but failed. She knew that Bumblebee was hurt, and bad, so she turned to look around wildly for the Autobot medic. "Ratchet!" she cried out as her sister did a few minutes ago, but received no reply. In defeat, she turned back to the suffering robot she grew attached to. Kim found tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight, and fall down her dusty cheeks.

Suddenly, the ground underneath their feet shook, and they heard the CMO's voice warning them.

"It's Megatron!" Ratchet yelled, "Fall back, fall back!!"

Kim covered Sam's body with her own as she pushed her to the ground while the huge Decepticon leader flew past them in his alt-form.

They saw him crushing into Optimus Prime; then lost sight of both, when they started to fight among the buildings.

Captain Lennox and some of his men ran towards them.

"You're unsuited for this war! You have to get to a safe place, NOW!" he commanded looking from Kim to Sam as they stood.

"I'm not leaving Bumblebee!" Sam said firmly, giving the man a glare.

"We have to do something! We can't let these Decepti-creeps take over the universe!!" Kim yelled with a look on her face that read 'I'm not gonna hide just 'cause I'm a girl!'.

"I was afraid you'd said that." Captain Lennox muttered, then he asked them, "Where's the Cube?" Sam blinked at the question. After the explosion, she ran towards Bumblebee, and completely forgot about the All Spark. The yellow Autobot extended his hand to Captain Lennox so that he could see the Cube in it.

"Look, I can't leave my guys back there so I need one of you to do something for me."

They nodded.

"Take the Cube, and head to that white building there." the young Captain pointed to a large building with nun-like statues on the roof, "Get it to the roof, light the flare, and let the army do the rest. Who wants to do it?"

Sam gave the man a helpless look.

"I don't want to leave him." She said softly, glancing at Bumblebee.

"You don't have to. I'll do it." Kim stepped up, and took the All Spark in her hands.

"But Kim…" Sam started when, at the same time, Bumblebee stated a convinced "No!".

"No, you guys stay here, and help the others. The army can't hold off those big guys on their own. I'll be fine." Kim smiled as best as she could, and raised the small Cube in her hands to her chest.

Sam hugged her sister, and whispered softly in her ear as she began to cry.

"I love you."

"You're only saying it 'cause you know we're gonna die." Kim sniffed. "But I love you too!"

They parted, and Kim nodded to Sam as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Jazz will take you. Ratchet and I will protect you." Kim smiled sheepishly at Ironhide, as she tried her best to avoid thinking about what they had to protect her from.

"C'mon." Jazz said as he transformed in his Pontiac. She grabbed the open driver's door, but gave Sam one last glance, before getting in, swinging the door shut behind her.

Jazz took off for the building Captain Lennox pointed, and Ironhide and Ratchet prepared themselves for protecting them.

Sam watched their retiring forms as they sped up to the building, before turning to Bumblebee, saying-

"She'll make it... she has to."

Sam was not sure of what to do now. She turned many times to look for something to use, something that could be used to lift Bumblebee off the main street. They were a clear target for the Decepticons.

Suddenly, she spotted a rusted tow truck, parked not far from where she was. She turned to Bumblebee, and called out, "I'll be right back." before running towards the truck.

Entering the cab, she took two wires from beneath the steering wheel. With some fluid motions, Sam hotwired the truck, and started to drive it towards her injured guardian.

Sam wondered what Bumblebee must have thought when he watched her backing up as close as she could to him in a vehicle not hers. Sam vowed that if they could get through this war safe and sound, she'd tell the Autobots about their juvie records. _IF…_

Those two letters ran through her head like a curse as she hopped out of the truck, not turning the engine off, and quickly walked over to the giant robot, to properly hook him up to the tow truck.

Finally, after a little confusion and struggle, the bot was securely attached to the back of the truck.

"Come on, come on!" Lennox didn't stop shouting to her as other explosions raked the buildings around them.

Sam gave him an annoyed look, and took off with Bumblebee on the back.

The roads Jazz attempted to speed through were free of fighting, but full of abandoned cars. On Jazz's paintjob a long disfigurement appeared anytime he swerved past the abandoned vehicles.

"Oww, you're gonna need a wash when we're through with this war." Kim whined.

Jazz commented her statement with words and phrases she didn't understand. She figured that it was their language, but it had a strangely familiar human sound of approval. Kim, being the culture-sucker she was, couldn't help but wonder if those were words which didn't have a proper translation, or if they couldn't be translated just for a matter of good manners.

"Here we are, babe."

Looking out of the open door she realized that they were parked outside the large white building Lennox had indicated. She blinked confusedly before turning to the steering wheel.

"Jazz…" her voice trembled.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm scared." Kim said, sinking in his seat.

"It's ok ta be scared. But it's not ok ta let yer fears stop ya from doin' the right thing."

Kim gave him a little smile, before she stepped out into the eerily silent street. A large crash sounded out distantly.

"Don't worry. I'll take down anyone who wants ta hurt ya." Jazz's voice reassured her, as he transformed fluidly. Once he stood upright in his bipedal mode, he wasted no time in tearing the chain link fence open.

Jazz scrutinized the building: on his glass visor, appeared a wave, similar to one of the graphic effects on Windows Media Player.

He turned back to her, and said with a hint of nervousness, "It's empty. You can go!"

Kim found herself worried about the level of anxiety the cool and stylish Autobot's face had, as she nodded to him, and ran into the building.

After a sharp left turn, the alien hooked to the tow truck found himself in an alleyway. Sam slowly rested her head on the steering wheel as she thought about what to do next. She wanted to cry, but knew this was not the time. Life gave her a hard time. She was merely 20 and was thrown to the front lines of a war that was not her own.

And yet, she felt that a little part of that war was theirs. She knew that if the Decepticons won the war, there wouldn't be any future for mankind. Their war was tearing up her world. And she couldn't let them. Not if she had something to say about it…

Slowly, Sam removed her head from the steering wheel, and looked in the mirror to Bumblebee, who was looking at her in curiosity. Then she buckled her seat belt, and looked at the robot once more, this time turning completely in her seat.

This time Bumblebee nodded at her and Sam, in response, looked forward, revving the engine.

As she pulled the truck out of neutral and into reverse, she looked back to the bot strapped to the back of the truck.

"I'll drive, you shoot!" Sam commanded to the Camaro, who nodded and readied his cannon, his yellow mask lowered to protect his features.

Lennox and his men were in an abandoned building with a Decepticon firing at them. They were shooting at it, but all they could do to him was pissing him off.

They looked down the road when the Decepticon started to get hit with larger fire power than they had.

A tow truck with a girl and a large alien robot from outer space came in reverse, peeling out of an alley at top speed, and began driving towards the large tank that was firing at them.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Sam shouted back to the bot, and she felt the truck rock anytime Bumblebee's cannon fired at the Decepticon.

The rusted tow truck swerved slightly under the fire power of the robot hooked at it, but Sam managed to get it under control, as they continued to barrel towards the angered tank bot.

Lennox and his team kept firing at it while Bumblebee and Sam neared them. After a few more good shots form Bumblebee and the military, the giant Decepticon fell to the ground in defeat.

Sam brought the truck in front of the group of army men that were stepping out of the destroyed shop. She stepped out of the truck, and walked over to the now toppled tank, smirking as she heard one of the men whisper "Well, it's dead now..."

Sam then looked back to Bumblebee, who lifted up one side of his mask with his index finger, and looked back at her. He flipped up his entire visor when she walked over to him with a smile on her face. Sam hugged as best as she could his arm as the military ran to thank him, before they were off again.

"Wow! You really sting like a bee!!" Sam cheered happily. Bumblebee nodded cheerfully back at her.

But the moment of bliss was cut short, when a loud boom was heard throughout the city, and Sam couldn't help thinking about Kim as she quickly hopped back into the truck, and drove to where the sound had come from.

_Why did they choose the only building in Mission City without an elevator?_ Kim thought as she continued her rush for the top of the building.

She was now on the tenth flight of stairs, when the entire building started to shake violently, as if it had been hit by a battering ram. The tremors halted after a few seconds, and she could hear again the sounds of gunfire, temporarily blocked by the tremors.

Clutching the All Spark to her chest with one arm, using the other to keep her balance on the stairs, Kim resumed her trip to the top, dreading whatever caused the quake.

After what seemed like an age of running, Kim finally emerged on the roof. Pushing open the door, she collapsed onto her back. Panting heavily, Kim knew that something was not right.

She still heard the sound of gunfire and explosions; she heard the repetitive rhythm of helicopter blades. But every sound was dull, like she was under a big metallic jar. She also felt a shadow hovering over her. Maybe her idea of the jar wasn't wrong. But when she opened her eyes, she understood how much she was wrong.

Kim stopped breathing. Hovering over her, there indeed was something metallic. Or rather, someone. A gigantic mess of knife-like spikes, oddly shaping a face, were twisting on each other to let the sharp teeth armed mouth sneer at her. The crimson red lights it had for eyes were smirking mockingly at the tiny being they had before. Its deep and whispery smooth voice, which suited this disgusting-looking creature perfectly, gave Kim the impression that, to it, the war and its victims didn't matter, as long as it could have what he wanted.

"You have something that belongs to me, fleshling…"

gasp!! Poor Kim!

Jazz's line is the same one spoken by Override in Transformers Cybertron to comfort Lori. I sooo love that line!!

And I know that Jazz dies in the movie, but, c'mon! I couldn't kill him! He dies in less than 15 seconds!! And nobodies care before the end of the battle!! So, in this fic, Jazz doesn't die!!

Ok, I've finished my rant. C ya later!! ;)


	10. Chapter 10: No sacrifice, no victory

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Let's end this battle, shall we? Enjoy!! ;)

**10-No sacrifice, no victory**

So this was the end.

Kim found herself face to face with death for the fifth time in less than three days. And this personification was the worst of them all. She had something this warlord wanted. She had the All Spark pressed against her chest. She had no where to run. Why was he hesitating? He could have obliterated her easily.

The more time Megatron wasted just staring at her, the more she felt like she was in a complicated game of cat and mouse. And, unfortunately for her, she wasn't playing the part of the cat.

"Give me the Cube, girl, and no harm will come to you." Megatron said, bringing his razor sharp claws dangerously close to her.

Kim felt completely paralyzed, overwhelmed by his inhuman superiority. She just crawled a few inches away, using her elbows.

The sound of helicopters caught their attention, and Megatron looked up to see that his minion, Starscream, had already incapacitated them.

Kim took the moment of distraction to her advantage, and as quickly as she could, she shoved the flare between the knife-like spikes, that formed Megatron's features, and started running towards the edge.

"How dare you, fleshlie?!" Megatron cried out in pain and surprise, not expecting such action from an inferior being, while using his claw hand to stop her.

If she hadn't been gorked out by her adrenaline, she would have felt three shallow wounds opening in her back as his claws tore the soft flesh covered by her jeans jacket. Instead, she staggered under the Decepticon's strength, falling on the ground, still clutching tightly the All Spark.

"Hang on, Kim!" Kim heard Optimus Prime's voice as he hurried across the rooftops, while she still did her best to reach the edge.

"Give me the All Spark, and I promise that your death shall be quick and painless." Megatron shouted as he nearly hit her with his chain and mace.

Kim barely missed Megatron's weapon as she clung to one of the statues decorating the edge of the old building.

"DREAM ON!!" she screamed, turning towards him.

Megatron shook his head and rumbled, "Such heroic nonsense…"

With a roar, he swung his chain and mace at Kim again, this time smashing the rooftop, sending the screaming girl plummeting towards the ground…

As Kim fell, (for the second time that day!), she clung onto the All Spark: if she had to go down, she would have took the Cube with her. The Decepticons had to pry it off her dead, cold body!

But, like the night before, soon someone grabbed her. Looking up, she was relieved in seeing and hearing Optimus Prime.

"I got you, Kim!" he assured her. "Hold on to the Cube!"  
Optimus then started to leap down, with a still terrifying Kim in his hand.

Megatron watched from the rooftop as Optimus took the All Spark and his victory away from him, not too pleased with that. "No! The All Spark is mine!!" he shouted as he dove from the roof, and came down, crushing upon them.

Megatron grabbed Optimus as he fell, causing all three of them to tumble down into the street. The fall didn't last long, and they hit the ground with a loud _thud_, that spread a tremor throughout the whole city.

"Kim… Kim are you alright?" Optimus asked as he opened his hands, which previously used to shield her from the fall, to see if she was alright.

"Y-yeah… I… think so…" Kim whispered with a trembling voice as she watched how every pieces on Optimus' face mask turned and twisted to uncover his mouth.

"Kim," Optimus started, a bit of bitterness and sadness in his voice, "If I can't defeat Megatron, you have to put the All Spark in my chest."

"But you said that the Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Kim stated as she climbed down Optimus' chest.

He paused for a moment, then said solemnly, "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet..."

"But, Optimus, it's not right!" Kim shouted, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"What's not right is to let the humans pay for our mistakes." He finally said, and she knew she couldn't reply. In her head she could hear her family's motto deafening her ears. "No sacrifice, no victory." She whispered in an attempt to make the voice shut up. Optimus only nodded. She never thought that someday she would have caught the deep meaning of those four words.

Optimus stood up straight as Kim took a few steps back. He saw Megatron getting up, and charged at him, saying, "It's you and me, Megatron…"

Megatron quickly did the same, mocking, "No, it's just ME, Prime!"

Upon arriving at the scene, Sam looked on in horror as Optimus and Megatron faced off for the fate of the All Spark and Earth.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!"  
Optimus Prime stated.

"You still fight for the weak! That's why you lose!" Megatron answered.

Sam started to worry as Megatron managed to land a punch right in Optimus' face. Kim ran to her a few seconds later.

"Kim!" Sam cried out, and hugged her sister and the Cube at the same time.

"You ok? What happened?" Sam asked in fear as she felt the new cuts on her sister's back.

"He wants us to kill him." She said blankly while watching the battle.

"The humans don't deserve to live!" Megatron screamed as he aimed a punch on Optimus' face.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" was his reply as the Autobot defended himself.

"Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!" Megatron shouted while throwing Prime away.

The military were running towards the battle between the two leaders, when Blackout landed right in front of them. They watched as he walked towards Optimus and Megatron, his rotors spinning dangerously on his arm.

Epps had gotten in contact with the fighter pilots, and was glad they were coming. "Ok, we got friendly mixed with bad guys! Targets will be marked!" He took out a laser, and pointed it towards Blackout.

Unfortunately, when the laser hit his hand, the Decepticon knew something was wrong, and looked behind him. He started to fire at them, but they were able to get out of the way.

Not seeing other solutions, Lennox took a motorbike, and drove towards Blackout. When he slid the bike, going under the Decepticon, he fired at the once military helicopter, surprisingly knocking it to the ground.

As Sam and Kim tried to reach Lennox and the others, they found themselves stuck in the middle, between Megatron and Optimus battling each other, with the fighter pilots firing everything they had at the Decepticon leader, while defending themselves from Starscream's attacks.

Sam and Kim found sanctuary inside the holes the street, and decided to wait there until something else occurred. They didn't have to wait long, though.

The battle had taken a turn for the worst: Optimus was losing, and bad. The giant bot laid on the ground, looking like he was at a loose. Sam suddenly ran over to the fallen bot with Kim hot on her heels.

"Sam, Kim, put the Cube in my chest!" Optimus pleaded them.

"No!" they both screamed. Kim had filled her sister with Optimus' 'plan'.

Unfortunately they had failed to notice the large Decepticon charging towards them at top speed with the intention of crushing them.

Optimus swung his leg, catching the nastier bot off guard, and causing him to trip and fall on his hands and knees, which prevented him to hit the ground.

Optimus started to open his spark chamber, while Megatron was crawling towards them, snarling, "Once I'll have the All Spark, I'll make a hell out of this planet, like I did on Cybertron!"

Both girls stopped dead. They looked at each other, then at the Cube they both were carrying.

"You miss your hell, don't you?" Kim started in a deadly calm hiss.

"Then go back to it!!" Sam added, a little louder than her sister.

Then, at the same time, they thrust their arms forward, shoving the Cube in his chest, and pushing it up into his spark chamber.

Megatron looked down to the girls in surprise as the last piece of the Cube was absorbed into his chest. He scrambled to his feet, and put a clawed hand at his chest, where the metal had begun to melt and flake, due to the presence of the All Spark. Despite his efforts to rid himself off the thing, he felt his body being torn apart by the sudden amount of energy. It brought him to his knees, where he stayed before, finally, laying still upon the debris scattered along the street, slowly going offline.

For a moment the world stood still, and everyone seemed to hold their breath, afraid that Megatron might suddenly spring back to life.

He didn't, though. He just laid still on the ground.

Optimus slowly stood up, and walked over to the Decepticon's corpse, gazing down at it with a look of sorrow on his face.

"You left me no choice, brother…" he said softly as he removed a small fragment of the Cube from the hole in Megatron's chest.

Kim and Sam let out a sigh of relief as they embraced each other in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sam, Kim…" they heard Optimus Prime saying softly, and they turned to him slowly. "I owe you my life… thank you…" Sam nodded her head, and Kim gave a small "You're welcome." back to the Autobot commander.

The group turned their attention to Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide as they walked up slowly, helping an injured Bumblebee.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asked, his voice fully repaired.

"Granted." Optimus nodded, smiling, and the two girls turned to the group of Autobots.

"I wish to stay with the girls." He said simply.

"If that's what they want…" Optimus Prime nodded again.

Sam nodded to him then turned to Kim for an answer, as usual.

Kim smiled, then gave a little shrug, "Only if Jazz can stay too!"

They all gave a little chuckle, and Optimus nodded his agreement. After all, they where in their debt.

"How did you repaired his vocal processors?" a dumbfounded Ratchet asked Kim, hearing Bumblebee speak.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Kim simply said, winking at the medic. Sam just rolled her eyes, but she was too happy to argue with her.

The girls turned when Captain Lennox came behind them.

"You are the craziest girls I've ever met." He said, and they smirked at each other. "That's why you saved us." He added, and smiled at them. "Thank you for that." He finished, and they nodded, still smiling.

"Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery." Optimus Prime echoed the Captain's words.

Then they all turned to stare at the shy beams of light, perking from the buildings like rays of a new hope.

Maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.

Awww! So the world is safe! And next chapter is the last!! Obviously, sequel of this fic will be a parody of Transformers 2. Meaning: it will be a loooong wait. But, if you want to see Kim and Sam b4 June 2009, just ask, and I'll try to oblige! Ok, until next time… c ya later!! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermaths

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

So here we are. This is the end… or not?? I sure hope you liked this fic. My attempt at humur, and my own version of the movie. Enjoy!! ;)

**1****1-Aftermaths**

It was odd. Everything was so peaceful now. There was no more fighting, no more fear, and everything returned to normal. As normal as could be spending time with a group of alien robots…

The remains of the Decepticons' corpses and parts had been disposed of by the Government, leaving no evidence that they had ever been on Earth. Their bodies were tossed into the Laurentian Abyss, where the intense pressure coupled with sub-zero temperatures would crush and entomb them.

Kim and Sam exited the Pentagon after Keller's speech with Will Lennox. They headed to five expecting vehicles: a red and blue semi, a green Hummer, a black Topkick, a yellow Camaro and a silver Pontiac.

"Sooo… everything comes back to normal, now?" Sam asked out loud.

Will paused, and turned to her. Both girls had been taken to the hospital: Kim had three shallow wounds on her back, gift of an angered Megatron, a cut on her eyebrow along with scattered bruises, 'pleasant' memory of the meeting with the Sector Seven agents. Sam had, aside cuts on her face and body, two fingers broken, proud recollection of when she returned the gentle way Sector Seven had treated them.

"Yeah. Sector Seven has been destroyed. Maggie and Glen were promoted, and Keller may just run for president in the future." Lennox paused again, his expression softened, "Not to mention that we must thank you if we still have a planet… If you need anything, just come find me. Or Epps."

Kim nodded, but Sam insisted, "But, by order of the United States Government, everyone involved is forbidden to speak of what happened today."

"So what?" Kim asked her.

"How are we going to explain these?" she asked, pointing at the two sports cars.

"You'll say that the Government gave them to you." Lennox said.

"Yeah, but I still don't trust the Sector Seven." Sam said.

"And who trusts them? But don't worry, I have our insurance, if they want to mess with us again." Kim exclaimed, waving her PDA.

"But I thought you didn't record him…" Sam started.

"I said I wouldn't record **and** post his video… I've never said I didn't record him at all!" the shorter girl winked, and, in response, her sister grinned evilly.

"Wow, I really don't want to mess with you two!" Lennox said, quite alarmed, as he stepped near Ironhide.

"We will never let anything happen to you!" Bumblebee smoother voice came from his altform.

"We noticed that Starscream and Barricade disappeared." Ratchet said.

"They are still out there, somewhere… and they can attack when we least expect it." Optimus said. "We can't go back to Cybertron. Maybe it's better if we stay here on Earth." He was greeted with the cheers from the girls.

Lennox nodded, and got into Ironhide, eager to finally get to hold his girls again. The girls got into Bumblebee and Jazz, and they drove to a lookout, to watch the last rays of daylight.

Humans and Autobots were staring at the wonderful twilight. Kim stretched her injured back, only to regret it a second later. The skin was silently and slowly healing up, but it wasn't ready for stretching.

As she tried to find a position in which her back would not kill her, she suddenly felt warm metal resting on the upper part of her back, her top left uncovered.

"OUCH!!" she screamed, jumping in the air, as a jolt of pain spread throughout her body.

"Stand still! How am I supposed to check your injuries, if you don't stop moving?" Ratchet admonished her, trying to scan Kim.

"Ratchet, really… I'm fine!" she babbled, trying to get away from the medic. "The doctors have already visited me! They said I'd be fine!!"

Ratchet snorted, "Your medicine is backward. I'm sure my knowledge will be useful."

She winched when she jerked to get away. "I'm alright!!" she put her arms up in defence.

"No, you're not! Come here!" Ratchet intervened, bringing out a tool that she had never seen, but that didn't look friendly.

"HELP!" Kim quickly hid behind one of Jazz's legs, looking up at him, pleading.

"Whoa, Doc! Give her a break! She'd been face ta face with an evil robot once, she doesn't need an encore!" Jazz put himself between the two.

"Why don't you check Sam first? She has two fingers broken: she needs your help more than I do!" Kim said, perking from behind Jazz's leg.

Sam, who was fighting the urge to burst out laughing, came suddenly back to Earth when she saw the medic nearing her.

"Traitor!!" she muttered, starting to run towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee walked up to her, as she hid behind his now reattached and welded legs. Ratchet went to the yellow Autobot's side to get a better look. Sam hopped from one leg to the other, as the medic tried to get closer.

"Optimus!!" she screamed exasperated.

The leader decided to intervene, "Ratchet, I think that the girls've had enough stress. You can let them be." His calm, baritone voice was enough to make the medic desist.

"Now you know why we call him 'Hatchet'!" Ironhide snickered, hovering over the two still nervous girls.

"What was that?" Ratchet started, pointing his not-so-friendly tool to Ironhide. "Remember who repairs you when you get injured in battle…" the medic warned all of his comrades.

"They have good reasons…" Kim snickered with Sam. The doctor only glared at them, but stopped when Ironhide sat beside him.

Sam looked at Kim with a strange glee in her eyes.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You put the evil doctor after me…" Sam hissed.

"Well? You used my laptop again!" she hissed back.

"Girls," Optimus started, "You have saved the world together, winning your own fears. This experience must have made you appreciate each other more…"

The girls looked at each other, then said at unison a firm and convinced, "Nah!". Optimus shook his head. He couldn't help but think how similar to their twins these girls were.

Then Sam grasped the pillow they had brought there, along with blankets, and tossed it to Kim's still laughing face.

Kim got slowly on her feet and, pillow in hand, they both started a battle under the amazed optics of the five Autobot companions.

It seemed that, although they had just survived a war, they had still so much energy, and were so full of life…

Jazz and Bumblebee burst out laughing at the view of the two battling humans, as they sat to watch the show. There were so many dangers out there just waiting for them. But for now, they just wanted to enjoy the peace, and learn as much as they could about their new friends.

Ratchet snorted at the two humans' behaviour, while Ironhide smiled lightly next to him.

"Ah, the most joyful sound my audio sensors ever picked up." The black Autobot commented, and, after came another burst of laughter, Ratchet couldn't help, but agree with his comrade.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at the two girls for a while, then they turned to the sun, setting down beyond the horizon, simply wanted to enjoy the calmness of it all…

Optimus was busy looking up at the sky as stars began to appear in the fading sunlight. The Decepticons didn't destroy the world, and they kinda won. But this was only half winning. The All Spark was gone; that meant that they couldn't return life to their planet.

Although, a tiny fragment of it was retrieved from Megatron's chest. This gave them hope that, maybe, it wasn't completely destroyed.

Not to mention that Fate did yielded its reward, by giving them a new world to call... home. The Decepticons weren't gone for good. Two of them were still out there, and others would come soon. The Autobots vowed that, since they lived among the people of their new world, nothing would happen to them.

Optimus promised to watch over them in secret... waiting... protecting, as they hid in plain sight. And, suddenly, Ironhide's words echoed in his CPU,

"_Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."_

But then again, were they so different? No, they weren't. Although the humans are a young species, and they have much to learn, Optimus had witnessed their capacity for courage; he was able to see goodness in them.

**Freedom is the right of all sentient beings... **

Glancing now at the two exhausted girls collapsed on the ground, panting and laughing along with his comrades, he couldn't help but think that, although they were worlds apart, like them, there's more to the humans than meets the eye.

Smiling, he turned his clear blue optics to the darkened sky, knowing there had to be others out there like themselves. So he sent a message full of his hopes and doubts throughout the universe, hoping that it would reach someone.

"…I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: we are here… We are waiting."

And with that, his optics registered the last ray of twilight that was fading away, leaving room for the bright stars, forecast of a peaceful night, promise of a new day.

**The End**

So it's over… aww, what am I saying?? This is just a new beginning!! Well, as we wait for TF2, I'll write some one-shots with Sam, Kim and the Autobots (or the Decepticons…). So look out for the one-shots and tell me if you have some requests! Until next time… c ya later!! ;)


End file.
